This Was Not Planned
by Tiernank
Summary: Nothing is going according to Lucy's plans for the evening, but an old acquaintance will make her night that much better and change her life for good. The only problem is that a certain firey friend is not happy with this new development. Will Lucy find her happily ever after?
1. 1 (09-07 07:40:16)

**The only thing I own here on out is the insomnia inducing headcannon my plot bunnies have tormented me with over the past couple of years. Everything Fairy Tail related is all thanks to Hiro Mashima. Xoxo**

Lucy was tired of everything. She was tired of breaking up fight between Natsu and Gray, she was tired of Erza always taking charge of quests and not listening to her tactical input, but what she was most tired of was feeling alone. No matter how many people were around Lucy felt completely and utterly alone. She was still considered a damsel in distress by all her team, except for Wendy, who looked up to the celestial mage. Lucy knew they all meant well, trying to protect their "beloved" sister, but they didn't account for the fact that Lucy had grown so much into her magic over the years. After the loss of Aquarius, Lucy knew she needed to become stronger. Over the past five years, from Tartarous to Alverez and beyond, Lucy trained her bum off, but her teammates refused to acknowledge her progress and strength.

The bodacious blonde celestial mage now had a solid source of income due to the royalties in her trilogy series. She published the third and final installment two months prior. Her team was out on a job that Lucy had no desire to be a part of. She was not in the mood to deal with a Vulcan infestation on the outskirts of the Wass forest so she politely begged out. She really was in the mood to take a job, just not with her team and not Vulcans. She was happy for the reprieve though. She got to sleep late and take an extra long bath. She decided to skip her training for the day and treat herself to lunch at the guild.

Lucy sauntered through the guild doors a bit later than her usual. She was always there quite early so she could get time on the training grounds. There were a few surprised glances and many cheery hello's as she floated up to the bar, without a care in the world. She could hear a heated argument coming from the kitchen as she waited for Mirajane to make an appearance. By the voices it sounded like it was Mira and Laxus but Lucy couldn't make out what was being said. Oh, how she wished she had a slayer's enhanced hearing, she'd love to know what was going on in there. The writer in her started to daydream different scenarios. Were they having a lovers quarrel? Did Mira catch him in getting into the top-shelf booze again? The double swinging doors slammed outward and an irate blonde dragon slayer stormed through them grumbling "Crazy ass bitch. Who the hell does she think she is?!?!?" Lucy accidentally caught his eyes and time stopped... for both of them. The celestial mage was stunned, there something swimming around in those stormy grey orbs that she couldn't place but really wanted to figure out. Their trance was broken when a frying pan came sailing out of the still open doors and made contact with the back of the lightning mage's noggin. Mira, in here Stiri form, yelled "Watch your language you stubborn ass Dragon!" Laxus sent a slight nod in Lucy's direction and, while rubbing the impact point on his head, continued his stomping rampage through the guild hall and up the stairs to his office, where he slammed the door.

"Good morning Lucy!" The non- demon form of Mira appeared and smiled. "What can get you?" There was a strange glint in Mira's eyes too, but this glint was definitely not what she had seen in Laxus' eyes.

"Just a strawberry smoothie please, Mira." "It will be right out Lucy." Mira smiled again and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Lucy began daydreaming again and barely noticed the smoothie that was placed before her by a slightly giggling Mirajane. "What's got your brain in such a tizzy today Lucy?" "Oh Mira, she's just thinking about how delicious it would be ti lick that smoothie off of lightning rod's abs" Cana interjected, sidling up to the bar. Another fit of giggles erupted from the lips of the demon barmaid. This did break Lucy out of her reverie. "What are you two going on about?" Lucy queried dazedly. "You are too cute Lucy! How about it, though. I bet you'd love a ride on that electric train to D town" "Cana, you can just stop that line of thinking right now. I know both you and Mira mean well, but I don't have time for any rides to D town, too much on my plate at the moment. I have my strict training regimen and I have a handful of book signings over the next couple of weeks. I also promised Wendy and Evergreen a spa and shopping day, and Levy and I are finally getting a girls night tonight, much to Gajeel's chagrin."

After effectively shutting up the resident drunk and the demon match maker, Lucy flitted around the guild, scheduling times with Wendy and Ever, chatting with Freed over a critical analysis of her last book, and getting into a pun war with Bixlow. All in all, Lucy was quite happy with her day and excited about her girl's night in with her bestie. Lucy knew both she and Levy needed a night to themselves. Levy was a mother to a quite rambunctious toddler, and wanted to shed her "mom mode" for an evening, and Lucy had just missed being with her best friend. Lucy ha planned, with the help of Cancer and Virgo, mani/pedi time, hair treatments and styling, copious glasses of their favorite apple wine, sappy movies, an array of party foods that included mini quiches, crab puffs and strawberry tarts, and last but not least, their favorite pj's. Lucy left the guild with a smile and a wave and went home to prepare for the night's festivities.


	2. 2

**A/N I would like to thank all that followed and favorited with a super special thanks to those who reviewed (MistressKatana, LaLuHeart777, and Westerngiddess.) Longer chapter will equal fewer updates. I have no set schedule for this one, but I hope you all enjoy! Xoxo!**

Lucy worked furiously to get everything set up. She had already changed into her denim cutoffs an old t-shirt that she had had since childhood. It fit her perfectly now, but when she first got it, she was swimming in the black shirt. It was one of the few possessions that followed her from the Heartfilia Konzern, a prized possession that reminded her of a boy who helped her with her grief the night she lost her mom. She had been lost and scared. In her sorrow, Lucy had run from the Konzern, in her nightgown and slippers, out to Acalypha, the closet town to her home. The city had been bustling that night. There was a rock festival being held, at that moment, a very famous hard rock band preforming in the gazebo of their square. Lucy didn't know the name of the band at the time since all she had ever been exposed to were the classics, as her father instructed.

Lucy was about eight at the time, and slipped easily between the throngs of fans. She made it to the front of the crowd and watched the musicians play, through teary eyes. She was amazed that music could sound so loud and hard, with a driving beat that made her want to dance along. This was a whole new experience for her, one that she fell in love with instantly. It was the final song of the final act of the night, and once the crowd dissipated Lucy was more lost, physically and mentally, than before. She sat on the steps of the gazebo, crying and shivering in her thin night dress. A boy, well young teen, found here there. He could see the loss in her eyes because he had seen it in his own too many time to count. He was carrying two limited print shirts. One to wear and one to save for his collection. Music was his passion and hobby. He shook the girl's shoulder to try and bring her out of her emotional distress. They locked eyes, steele grey and dark amber. There was an instant connection. He could almost feel her pain. With a voice showing all the signs of adolescent change and an empathy that no one of their tender years should know, he finally spoke. "Blondie, put your arms up." She complied immediately and he put one of his prized band shirts over her head. The shirt hit at her ankles and the sleeves just above her wrists. "Thank you mister" she choked out with a final sob. "Where do you live Blondie?" Lucy pointed to the spires of her large mansion located quite a ways out of town. He turned around and motioned for her to clim on his back. Deep in her heart she knew she could trust him so she again complied to his instructions and they set off towards her home.

They talked of the stars and magic and her mom. He told her of his own experience with his mother's death three years prior, she told him of her mother's illness and her spirit friends. Halfway to the Konzern, Lucy fell asleep. He journeyed the rest of the way in silence. A very worried Ms. Spetto greeted them at the door and too her young charge off his hands. She called town for a taxi gave him enough jewel to return to Magnolia safely. Lucy awoke the next morning in the gigantic t-shirt, still sad, but knowing there was still hope for a happy life. She never saw the boy again.


	3. 3

**Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews. (Mistress Katana,** **rmadhumita378, Illustre, and dlynncherry) you have motivated to push out another chapter today! Xoxo!**

A beep from her comm lacrima brough Lucy from her memories. She answered it and was met with the jovial face of proprietor of the liquor store she frequented. "Ah, Miss Lucy! I just wanted to remind you your case of apple wine is ready for pickup." "Thank you Mr. Mustang. I'll be over in five minutes to pick it up." Sighing at her moment of nostalgia, Lucy grabbed her trusty old yellow Converse, threw them on, grabbed her ID, and headed for Magnolia Liquors.

The bell on the door tinkled as she pushed her way in. The shop wasn't too busy for a Wednesday night. Lucy was in no way dressed to impress, so she ignored the wolf whistles of a couple of the patrons. The bodacious blonde grabbed a hand held shopping basket and perused the isles of the store. She had already paid for the apple wine, but she was running low on her favorite vodka and artisan gin. Unfortunately they were out of the gin so she needed to talk to Mr. Mustang for another special order. She did find a new cider she wanted to try as well as an ale that she liked to use for cooking and drinking. She grabbed the booze that she needed to pay for and waited in line. There were a couple of customers ahead of her in line so she waited patiently. She heard the bell tinkle again as more customers entered the store. Lucy was too lost in thought with all the fun she and Levy were going to have tonight that she didn't even notice the hulking presence that walked up behind her. "So, you like The Thunder Blondie?" Lucy was shocked out of her musings by the oh so husky panty dropping voice of the God of Thunder, Laxus Dreyar.

The busty mage took a calming breath before replying to man. "Yes I do Sparky. I've loved them since I was eight. I was devastated when they broke up. Their bass guitarist, Hail, was my favorite." "Mine too Blondie. I didn't know you were so cool. Did you hear that they are doing a small reunion tour in a few select cities around Magnolia?" At this point in their conversation, Lucy was awestruck. This had to be the longest actual conversation between her and "The Panty Whisperer". They would banter back and forth in the guild sometimes, but ever about anything more personal than the weather or witty barbs and nicknames. These little verbal spars was what won Laxus the title of "Panty Whisperer" because Lucy's knickers were always drenched when the spar was over.

"I hadn't heard about that. I've been so busy with getting my last book published, I have become some kind of hermit. I wonder if I can still get tickets." "Well Princess, they have been sold out for months." Lucy's heart and face fell at this statement. "Well shitty, shitty poo poo!" Lucy turned around as Mr. Mustang had just finished with the customer ahead of her. She placed her basket on the counter and asked him if he could special order the artisan gin. The shop owner smiled and nodded as Laxus broke into their interaction. "'Stang, could you put me down for half a case of it too? I am on my last bottle." "Sure thing Dreyar!" Mr. Mustang replied. Lucy finished her transaction and was about to call out Taurus to help het carry her case of wine home when she realized that she forgot her keys at home. She mumbled "Well shitty shitty poo poo!" again under her breath when Laxus, stifling another chuckle queried "What's wrong Blondie?" "Having an über blonde moment right now. I left my keys at home and I can't call out Taurus to help me carry a case of wine home. If I hadn't bought the other hooch, I could have managed on my own, but looks like I am SOL." Laxus chivalrously bends down and picks up the case of wine. "Where to Princess?"


	4. 4

**I am loving all the love you are giving my story here! Some of you hit the nail on the head in your PMs and reviews. You all have given me such a confidence boost! Thanks again to all who have read, followed, favorited and reviewed! Westerngoddess, MirandaLovebug, the ever enchantingand helpful Mistress Katana,** **rmadhumita378, and dlynncherry; you lovelies have made my day! So, without further ado, on with the chapter! Xoxo!**

Lucy was so shocked that it took her a few minutes to process what had just happened. When clarity hit, she did the only thing she could. "Follow me Thor!" Laxus gave her another slight chuckle and fell into line behind her. The polite thing to do at this moment would have been to walk side by side down the street, but Laxus didn't give to flying fucks about that. He was hypnotized by the sultry sway of Lucy's and the delicious aroma of her natural scent and slight arousal that trailed behind the blonde. The five minute walk to her apartment seemed like nanoseconds to the lightning dragon slayer trailing behind her like a lost puppy, a horny lost puppy.

Laxus followed her up stairs and right to the front door of her apartment. "This is me Sparky!" she chirped as she opened her door. "Would you like to sit down and have beer? It is the least I can do for you lugging my booze up here." Laxus nodded and headed for a big comfy leather armchair with an ottoman. While he was kicking his feet up, he surveyed Lucy's apartment. It was pretty bare, but then again, he heard she had just moved from her small place on Strawberry Street the month prior. She seemed to have good taste by the furniture and sparse nicknacks she had placed around. She seemed to be a cross between traditional and modern in style. Big oversized furniture mixed with sleeker pieces. Laxus knew he had misjudged her all those years ago. Today just drove that point home even more. They had the same favorite band. They enjoyed the same alcohol. Neither had stuffy taste in style, home furnishings and clothing alike. He had been watching her for awhile. After the whole Alvarez War fiasco, Lucy really came into her own. He power, physically and magically, had grown. Gone were the days of her childish wardrobe of short skirts and low-cut shirts. She still dressed sexy, but left much more to the imagination. He and his dragon were both enchanted by her whole being. Laxus had been trying to find a way to get closer to her for years now. Thinking about the concert, he knew this might be his best chance. Bix would be disappointed, but he knew the Seith Mage would understand... and tease him relentlessly. Bixlow knew Laxus' fascination with the celestial spirit summoner and had been pestering him for ages to just ask her out. The blonde dragon slayer had been unsure if that was the best approach, but seeing as how they loved the same hard rock band and had an affinity for the same special gin, Laxus just wondered what else the had in common.

Lucy waltzed over to the pensive dragon slayer, beer and a napkin holding one of her special crab puffs that was on the menu for her girls night with Levy. "Here's your beer, well ale, Laxus. I need a second opinion on something, if you don't mind." Laxus dumbly nodded his head as she handed him the little treat. He picked up the puff and popped it into his mouth. Laxus then let out the most erotic moan when the flavors hit his tongue. "Hot damn Blondie! That was amazing! Where in all that is holy did you get those?" Lucy then, for the first time ever, directed her super special megawatt smile to Laxus. "I made them. You don't think they are too spicy, do you? I had a little mishap with the cayenne pepper. Levy is not one for things that are overly hot, and I have become immune to capsaicin from cooking for my soon to be expartner."

Laxus' ears perked up at that statement. He was just about to ask her what she meant, but Lucy's comm went off. She picked up the device and a tearful Levy was on the other end. "Chickenpox!" Was all the emotional and exhausted solid script mage could cry out.

Lucy could tell from Levy's face and the chaos ensuing over the bluenette's shoulder, they all had it. Lucy went into tactical mode as she surmised the situation. "Levy, Virgo will be over in a moment. She will take care of you for the evening. Wendy will be out of town until late tomorrow morning. I'll put in a call to her to stop by your place on her way to the guild. We will reschedule for sometime in the next couple of weeks. You all need rest!" Levy looked so tired but thankful. "Alright Lulu. Thank you." Levy's eyes focused on the background of her friend's apartment. "Wait LuLu, is that Lax..." Lucy, a bit startled by the question her friend was about to ask, immediately cut off power to the lacrima and the comm went dark. Lucy, sighing, looked to Laxus. "Sparky, do you mind calling Wendy for me and relaying to her the situation at the Redfox casa. I need to call Virgo." "No problem Blondie" she tossed him her comm and called out her maid spirit.


	5. 5

**I am just** **doing a blanket thanks for this afternoon's chapter. We are in a rush to get to the kiddo's club on time! So thanks all you lovlies!!! Xoxo!**

After their tasks were complete both Lucy and Laxus felt they were in some kind of limbo. Laxus' question about Natsu and her team had died on his tongue. Lucy was worried for her friend but also sad that her plans fell through. Laxus decided he should leave the blonde to her own devices for the evening. He downed his ale and stood up to leave. Lucy looked up at the tall slayer trying to decide how to salvage her night. Laxus turned to Lucy to thank her for the beverage and ask about the concert but Lucy grabbed his hand before he could speak. "Do you have any plans tonight? I have for cookie sheets filled with an array of hors d'oeuvres, plenty of wine, and we could watch a couple of movies or something. I am sure you wouldn't like the chick flicks Levy and I were going to watch, but I have some pretty good horror and action movies, or we can stuff our faces and talk about music or just life, or..." "That sounds fine blondie. Let me just teleport home, change, and grab a few things. It looks like it is a comfy sweats night." Lucy looked into his grey eyes and smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Thor! Meet back here in a few?" Laxus too smiled and nodded. He left the apartment and was gone in a flash the moment he was a safe distance away from her building.

Lucy giggled to herself. She had been secretly pining over "The Panty Whisperer" for ages now. There was just something about him sparked her interest and drove her blood pressure through the roof, as well as causing a typhoon in her unmentionables. She kicked off her shoes and ran to her room to change her drenched panties and put on her comfy black yoga pants and fluffy yellow slippers. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and discreetly put on a bit of mascara, blush, and lipgloss to try and make herself feel a little prettier in the presence of The Lightning God. Once done, she set up the food on her dining room table, along with plates and napkins. She then proceeded to open the bottle and then pour herself a large glass of Apple wine. She really missed it being Levy with her, but was so thankful to get this opportunity to either crush her feelings the man or let them bloom into something more. Maybe she wouldn't have to be tired of being alone if she had someone to call her own.

Laxus landed in the clearing just outside his mission style home in the woods on the outskirts of Magnolia. He had found this property not long after becoming an S class mage. He spent years saving money, while living with his gramps, yo be able to afford to buy and remodel the property and house. He stayed true to the original design of the house when he added on to it. The results were amazing. The landscape and house blended so well with the old oak woods. On the inside all the fixtures were modern but the furniture was reminiscent of period of the original home. Bix was quite a talented carpenter and made all of the wood furnishings for Laxus. The dragon slayer paid his friend nicely for all his work and time invested into the projects. This led to a nice little side business for the seith mage. He sold many pieces to guild members and had a booth at the bi-weekly flea market. Laxus had noticed Lucy's bookshelves were commissioned by his friend. The were a beautiful dark oak that had stars, zodiac signs, and other celestial bodies carved into the wood. Laxus did notice a couple of lightning bolts thrown into the mix. This left the man wondering if she asked for them or if his buddy had placed them there to get her to think about Bix's "Boss Man." Either way, his carving and attention to detail was exquisite.

Laxus hurried up the stairs and into his room to change. In a moment of inspiration he remembered a t-shirt that he owned that was identical to the one his crush was wearing that evening. He had never worn the shirt. It was downstairs in his den/music room, hanging on the wall with his other prized memorabilia. The blonde mage changed from his normal guild attire into his favorite fleecy purple lounge pants. He grabbed a hoodie and walked bare chested to the den. Having no second thoughts about what he was about to do, Laxus took the framed shirt off the wall and undid the backing. He knew the shirt was going to be a bit small and the 5 minute strangling struggle to squeeze into it proved him correct. He managed to finally get it on without busting any seams and, noticing his refection in the glass doors of his entertainment center, appreciated the way it look like it was painted on to his muscular torso, shoulders, and arms. "If this doesn't entice her into something tonight then I fear she might just be a lost cause." His dragon soul didn't approve of this sentiment and let him know by and almost deafening telepathic growl to the unfortunate slayer wielding his lacrima. "Okay big guy, I know I need to put in the effort to win her... the shirt is just to soften her up." The dragon purred his acceptance of the slayer's reasoning and quieted down. It had taken many years of communication between the slayer and his dragon soul fir them to come to terms with their forced bonding, but they were in perfect harmony now, most of the time. Lucy now was the only thing his brain dragon really pushed for. Her strict but caring nature and her amazing intellect and tactical skills meant she would be the perfect mother to a brood of hatchlings. This was just supported tonight by the way she handled the McGarden-Redfox situation. Her being beautiful and sexy as hell was just the cherry on top.

Laxus threw on his hoodie and grabbed an overnight bag. He went to his game closet and packed a few board games he thought she might like to play. He did throw in a set of clean clothes and discreetly put a pack of condoms in a hidden side pouch... just in case. He didn't want her to find them and think he was expecting sex, but would rather be safe than sorry. He slipped into his old pair of black converse and packed his favorite slippers. From here, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a twelve pack of his favorite beer. He wasn't in the mood for hard liquor tonight and he didn't want to drink all of her stash. He then zipped up his bag, left and locked up his house, and teleported back to the busty blonde mage's doorstep.


	6. 6

**I have finally caught up with what I have written. It may take awhile for me to post the next chapters. I am so appreciative of the readers, follower, favorites, and reviewers of my little fic here! ( dylnncherry, Illustre, Mistress Katana,** rmadhumita378, **westerngoddess, LaluHeart777, and sailortardis498... you all rock so hard!)**

 **Now on with chapter 6!**

Lucy nearly spilled a half empty glass of wine on herself when she heard and felt the lightning slayer's landing in front of her apartment. That deliciously electric charge ran through her body and she needed to change her panties again. His magic always got her riled up. His departures were not as charged as his arrivals but they both put her libido in overdrive. What she wouldn't do to that man if she could ever get him in her bed. "Enough with that train of though!" She thought to herself, then she thought of trains and Cana's previous comments at the guild that morning and her mind was in the gutter again. Yes, even though Lucy feigned busyness as her excuse for not being tied down, or at the very least, getting laid, she knew she'd let all her self imposed strict schedules, training, and plans implode over just a small chance to have something real with the hunky and interesting lightning mage. The expected knock on her door came and Lucy rushed to open it. She totally forgot that her little panty problem was most likely noticeable scent wise by the slayer. She shrugged it off before thinking "This is going to be a long night." and answered the door.

Taking up almost the entire space of her door frame Laxus looked down at his companion for the evening and smiled.

This was not the smirk he normally wore in the guild, but an honest to goodness smile, and it lit up Lucy's entire being. "Come in and make yourself comfortable Sparky! There is food on the table and I have an open bottle of wine and cold beer, ah, I mean ale in the fridge." "I am not so uptight and nitpicky that you have to call it ale Blondie. Beer is just fine by me, and I brought some of my own. Didn't want to drink up your stash, even though it was quite good." Lucy smiled at his thoughtfulness and stepped back so he could enter, noticing his bag right away. " What ya got in the bag?" Laxus put the duffle down on a side table and unzipped it to show her its contents. He grabbed the twelve pack of beer and nodded for her to peruse the board games he brought. Her eyes lit up like she was a kid in a candy store. She loved games, but didn't enjoy playing them with her team. Gray wasn't so bad one on one, but if Natsu was involved, the board game turned into a brawl and the game along with Lucy's home would be ruined. All of her teammates were very sore losers and many fights had erupted from their loss of a stupid game. "How mad will you get when I beat you at Monopoly?" She queried. "Freed beats me all the time and the board is still intact." was his simple answer. Lucy flashed him another megawatt smile and Laxus internally melted. He kicked off his shoes and went to put his beer in the fridge. While he was grabbing a plate, Lucy popped in a music lacrima of all her favorite songs by The Thunder and began setting up the board. "Sooooooo Laxus, tell me if I am overstepping my boundaries here, but what were you and Mira arguing about in the guild this morning?" Making his way back to the overstuffed leather chair with a full plate and open beer, Laxus regaled Lucy with the tale of Mira trying to set him up on a blind date. They had apparently been arguing back and forth on this matter for a couple of days. He wasn't about to tell the demon match-maker, or Lucy for that matter, he was already interested in someone. Lucy would find out in time... Mirajane? Not so much. Lucy laughed her magical bell-like laugh and told him of her own experiences of the same nature, leaving out her interest in a certain blonde party.

The two mages drank, laughed, played Monopoly, listened to music and talked for hours. They danced in the kitchen to their favorite band's music while on a break from their game. The sun was just beginning to set now and Laxus was getting hot and sweaty from his exertions during an impressive air guitar solo. Laxus finally took off his hoodie. He had almost forgotten what he was wearing underneath, but was pleasantly delighted to see a haze of lust wash over the celestial mage's expression, then her eyes comically widened in surprise as she noticed the shirt he was wearing. "How do you have my t-shirt Thor?" "I am assuming I bought it at the same time and place you did Princess. They were a limited print for a music festival in Acalypha." This gave Lucy a momentary pause. "I was at the concert for the last song, but I didn't buy the shirt. It is one of my most prized possessions. It was given to me by a special person, who I will always hold dear in my heart." Laxus and his dragon both frowned at the thought of having to complete for her heart with someone neither had met and a childhood friend too boot. Probably someone who knew everything that made her tick. He figured that was why she was still single, pining away for some undeserving slob. "It was on the night my mom passed away." The instant she uttered that sentence a bolt of recognition shot through Laxus. All previous thoughts were squashed as he stared wide eyed at his hearts desire. Everything clicked into place for the lightning dragon slayer.


	7. 7

**A bit of a shorter chapter so I am not leaving you with that cliffhanger from the previous one till Monday. Xoxo my lovelies and have a great weekend. I'll see you on the flipside!**

Laxus didn't know what to do or say. His memories had been so jumbled from that time period. A week after that concert in Acalypha Ivan had implanted the dragon lacrima in Laxus' skull. That action in itself scrambled a lot of Laxus' brain functions for awhile. He had been in a magically induced coma for months until they could find a healer to help him. Up until Lucy uttered those words all he could remember of that night was an image of a crying blonde girl, sadness, and the question of why he hadn't bought a second shirt like he always had at concerts. Now all the memories came flooding back to him. Every little detail of their brief time together was crystal clear in his mind. He figured Lucy wouldn't remember him. He had changed so much since then. " I was so scrawny and weak back then and I didn't have my scar yet..." he silently spoke. Thoughts trailing off. Lucy looked at him with a questioning eye. He could see the wheels turning in her head but she just hadn't taken the leap between the pieces of information she had in front of her.

Lucy thought Laxus was going a bit bonkers at this point. He kept looking at her with a knowing light in his eyes, almost pleading her to make the connection he had already had. Laxus exhaled heavily and gave Lucy a rueful smile. "The walk back to your place was long. I still can't imagine how you ran all the way to town in your nightgown and slippers while crying so hard." Lucy looked at his face in shock. She didn't even realize tears were streaming down her cheeks. Laxus gently cupped her face in his hands and brushed away a few of her stray tears. The look on Lucy's face was scaring him. Her initial shock had dissipated but there was this gut wrenching sadness behind her eyes, but there was still this little spark of hope lingering in there as well. What he saw was so much more than her reliving the loss of her mother.

Lucy looked up at the behemoth of a dragon slayer standing in her kitchen. She knew he was trying to read her emotions, but at that moment they were an enigma to her as well. She had overcome the pain of losing her mother long ago, as well as the loss of her father. All of that was because of a conversation eight year old Lucy had with this man's thirteen year old counterpart. The loss she felt the deepest, though, was the one she caused all those years ago during her fight with Mard Greer... Tartarus... Aquarius... Lucy knew she had two paths to choose from at that moment. She could either relive the pain and loss from that time of her life and keep it bottled up like before or tell him everything. He would be the first and only person she would confide in. The latter plan of action would always have the risk of him literally bolting out of her apartment, but then, again, he might not. This evening, so far, proved that there was something there between the two of them. A spark she hadn't felt with anyone, ever. Lucy locked teary eyes with the lightning Adonis standing before her. "Ah fuck it!" The celestial mage threw all caution to the wind as she threw her arms around Laxus' neck and pulled the dragon slayer down to her level. In much the same fashion as he was holding her face Lucy placed her hands on his cheeks and she initiated the most life altering kiss ever.


	8. 8

**So, too much fun in the sun this weekend has me burnt to a cripsp and tending to a teenager with a tummy bug. I didn't get to work on my story as much as I had wanted to, but I did ge a little done. Thanks to all you readers, followers, favorites, and reviewers!!!**

 **Love you all! Xoxo**

 **KAT**

Laxus' toes curled and electricity shot through his entire being. He had kissed many women in his 30 of roaming earthland, but none of them had even come close to the feeling of his lips pressed to this 24 year old blonde celestial spirit summoner. She applied the perfect amount of pressure. The kiss wasn't too lax or too hard. It was hungry and passionate but not needy. She was possessive in dominance and he and his dragon soul really liked that. It was as if she was telling him "mine" without having to voice it. Her tongue deftly swept at his lips trying to gain entry. Laxus happily obliged. He could feel the soft appendage exploring. She laved over his canines, moaning at the feel of their sharpness. She was an expert at tonsil hockey Laxus thought, and that gave him a momentary pause. Yes, he had kissed dozens upon dozens of women, but how many men had she kisses... touched... did the deed with. What a double standard. He was ashamed at himself for thinking it. She had a life before this moment, as did he. He would just need to make sure that he was her life from this moment on. He knew he'd need to tell her about dragons and mates because this kiss cemented the fact that they were indeed intended for each other.

As they continued to make out standing in Lucy's kitchen, Laxus began to feel a foreign but pleasant magic invading his body. It started as a tingling on his lips but soon enveloped whole body, concentrating on the spot where his heart rested. He wondered if she felt his magic the same way in her chest. Were they starting the bonding already. He hadn't even bit her. He was quite aroused, but he had been for most of the night. Even in a t-shirt and yoga pants she was still the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet. The little incidental noises she made were so erotic. Then, if it was even possible, the kissing became more intense and she jumped up on the counter and locked her legs around the dragon slayer's waist. This had the the bulge in Laxus's sweatpants growing even larger and harder than before. He knew they needed to stop this and talk about the situation, immediately. He so wanted to continue but he had to make his intentions clear to her. Their lives had inadvertently orbited each other since childhood. This was it.

Lucy was reveling in the pointy canines in Laxus' mouth, moaning happily at their sharpness and the fact that he was kissing her back in the most delicious way possible. He was letting her explore and get her barrings then she felt it. An electrical charge shocked her lips then ripped through her body. The magic from it concentrating in her heart. She was about to pull away, fearing either a panic attack or a heart attack, then she remembered what Levy had said one day. Lev's first deep and intense kiss with the iron slayer had the bluenette feeling like lava was flowing through her veins, all centering on a heavy feeling around her heart. Almost like it was encased in warm iron. This did have Lucy panicking a bit, but the sensation felt way too good to stop now. Her panties, that were not totally dry to begin with, had another flash flood and she jumped up on the counter to get better leverage and maybe do a little not so dry humping on the extremely impressive lightning rod tenting the slayer's sweatpants. Ah, beautiful friction. Her panic gave way to acceptance and happiness. She knew she would need to find a different path to her goals if the mate thing was true. She needed his confirmation first. They would figure it out together after that. In her wildest dreams, Lucy never thought this possible, but now, as Laxus broke the kiss, she felt as if she was staring into the eyes of her forever.


	9. 9

**Thank you my lovlies for the sunburn advice. It is a lot better today and the kiddo went back to school so all a is right in my little world. Xoxo for all the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews. They mean the world to me! Now, on with ch9**

Laxus broke the kiss and hungrily looked into Lucy's lust drunk amber pools. The magnetism that held their eye contact was a bit startling but welcomed by both parties. "Lucy, we need to talk about a few things before we let this thing between us go any further." Laxus choked out. Talking about feelings and emotions was not one of his strong suits and the last thing he wanted to do right now, but this was a necessity. He needed her acceptance of the mate situation. He knew that this was it for him and if she was just looking for something casual his heart would break and he would be stuck alone for the rest of his life. He just kept praying that she felt the magical acceptance of his power the way he felt hers.

Lucy gave the dragon slayer a disappointed look. She really wanted to go right back to the kissing stuff, and maybe even more. It had been too long since she had had a night of fooling around like this, let alone getting laid. Relationships of any kind had not been on the agenda for some time. She did have her fair share of one night stands under her belt, but the thought of doing that again held no luster in her eyes anymore. She always knew would relent if that partner was Laxus. A one nighter is not what she wanted from the built behemoth in front of her, but she would take what she could get. She was worried this "we need to talk" speech had to be on those lines, and yet, she felt it in her soul that there was a deeper connection there between them. What if she was right with how she felt during the kiss. What if he felt it too. Could he really be about to spill the beans on dragon mates? "Stop second guessing yourself! You are letting your insecurities ruin this moment and what you know to be true." She chided herself. "Levy can't be wrong on this feeling. I have never felt like this with anyone before, even when I thought I was in love before. This is different, I know it is." Her internal pep talk bolstered up enough courage for her to start the conversation before he could utter another word. "Mates!" She stated with conviction.

Laxus' eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock. How could she know. Then the realization of her best friend being mated to a slayer hit him. That means she felt the magical surge engulf her soul too. That is the only possible way she could have known. "Yes Blondie, Mates. How do you feel about that? Are you willing to be mine? A man you barely know? A man who has hurt you and the guild? A man who has been in love with just the thought of you for longer than he cares to admit? No take backs? Always and forever?" He nervously questioned.

"As long as you are okay with a woman teeming with insecurities, mostly brought on by her teammates not trusting her strength or intellect; who has a super crazy family who lives on another plane of existence that likes to pop in to make her life more, shall we say, interesting, and... not always in a good way; and who is also maddeningly stubborn and has been pining for a certain lightning slayer longer than she cares to admit as well? Yes, I think I'd like to take a chance on that kind of forever as long as we are partners who can trust each other. I think the love is there, it just needs time to grow into a love for who each of us really is and not the idealistic images we have built up in our heads." Lucy sighed and leaned into his chest, her deliciously thick thighs still locked on either side of his waist. " I think we need to move back to the living room, there are a few things I need to tell you too. The story is a bit lengthy so we should make ourselves comfortable, and I'll need another glass or two of wine to get through the whole story." Lucy unlocked her ankles and slid down his massive torso to land not so gracefully on her feet in-front of him. " Let me warn you Sparky, there will be ugly crying in my part. I hope you can handle it." He placed a hand on her hip to help steady her and nodded his acceptance of what ever emotion she felt was always fine with him. They began walking to her overstuffed leather couch, grabbing their respective beverages, a few unopened bottles of beer, the open bottle of wine, and the platter of strawberry tarts on their way to sit. Laxus sat back into a corner of the couch and and turned so he was leaning against the armrest with a leg in the floor and one resting along the length of the sofa. He then patted his lap for the blonde to join him. She snuggled down into the space he made for her as he held her close in his strong arms. She turned her grateful face up to his and gave him a snall sad smile.

"So, Laxus... do you remember much about what happened during Tartarus?"


	10. 10

**So, after a "lovely" review I received this morning, I kinda feel like I have officially made it in the LaxLu/LaLu writing arena! Yes folks, the infamous DoomMoron has left his mark. I laughed when I read it. Nothing negative about the story, just the usual drivel about Natsu bashing and mansplaining a fictional character. I am not upset in the slightest, I feel it is a right of passage of us crack ship authors out there. To each their own. This is fiction and I am happy with what I am presenting. If you don't like the direction my story is headed don't read it! It is as simple as that. Thank you to all the other viewers, readers, and reviewers for your support and continued reading of my fic. I love and appreciate you all! Dexy's Midnight Runner is blasting from my stereo now so all is right in the world! Xoxo**

Laxus looked perplexed at Lucy's question. The events of Tartarus happened years ago and because of the effects of inhaling the barrier particles, Laxus' memories, yet again, were pretty jumbled. The dragon slayer was slightly amazed he didn't have any lasting damage from all the different instances of brain and bodily trauma he had endured over his lifetime, but mages, especially slayers, were made of stronger stock than the average Earthland citizen.

"Sorry Blondie, it is all still a jumbled mess in my memories. I know about what has been told to the rest of the guild. The events never really lined up but I figured I was just missing pieces that everyone else had knowledge of. By the time I had been healed there wasn't anyone to ask because the guild disbanded. I forgot to ask about it again after that. I was happy enough marking it down in the win column with no losses from our guild."

Lucy began tearing up at this point. "My next question is a bit odd, but have you ever killed anyone? Kinda a needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one kind of situation."

Now, Laxus looked down at the usually vibrant woman worriedly. She had lost some of the luster in her eyes. Fixing a more serious posture and countenance Laxus chose his words more carefully. "Yes Lucy. Being working mages has put many of us in those types of situations. I have taken the life of an enemy to save myself or my team on a few occasions."

"Well, has it ever been someone close to you or was it just in a battle setting." "Lucy, what are you getting at?"

The busty blonde sighed and tried to reign in the few tears that were already running down her cheeks. "Everyone lost something precious in one way or another during that fight. The most notable was the dragon slayers losing their dragon parents, Gray losing his father before he could even know him, Erza had vicious atrocities inflicted on her being. Everyone thought I came out of it unscathed, but everyone was wrong. I lost someone who I loved and trusted the most." Lucy then reached into her shirt and produced the intricate top of a broken gold celestial zodiac key attached to a gold chain. "This is all I have left of her. I sacrificed her to save the guild, the world. She told me, begged me to do it , but I basically murdered her so I could live. I have had time to come to terms with my actions. I know now she is not actually dead, just banished to the celestial realm. I also know that someday her key might pop up again in Earthland, but I am struggling between wanting to be reunited with her or just letting a mage who woukd not break her key become her new holder. I guess if I ever see her again, find her key, I'll let her make that choice. My breaking of Aquarius' key allowed me to summon the Celestial Spirit King to defeat Mard Greer while everyone was stuck in Alegra."

The tears were flowing freely now. Laxus could now connect the dots that were

Missing from the original accounts. He was awed by her bravery and sacrifice. "You are the first person I have told about this. I didn't want to diminish anyone else's pain or have the spotlight shined in my direction for the act of murdering a friend to save others, oh, and please don't tell anyone about what I just told you." Laxus hugged the girl tighter and let her cry into his chest, making a sizable wet spot on his shirt.

"You know Blondie, I had a similar experience with that type of guilt when I was excommunicated from the guild all those years ago and, even though I felt like I didn't deserve it, I was welcomed back with open arms. You were one of the first to forgive me, but it took me a long time to forgive myself. I think that is where you are having your emotional hiccup. She was the one who told you to do it. She wanted you to live. I am thankful for your bravery and her sacrifice." He leaned down and gently kissed Lucy's tear stained cheek.

They stayed cuddled up on the couch for awhile. Lucy calming down and Laxus enjoying the music and the feel of Lucy in his arms until the busty blonde started to wiggle in his lap trying to get more comfortable. It was at this point where Laxus began to enjoy the feeling a lot more, and his bulge decided to to make its presence known once again. Laxus growled at the petite mage in his lap. "You had better watch it Blondie, you are waking the dragon."


	11. 11

**Sorry I dropped of the face of the earth for a couple of days. I have had a horrendous sinus infection and chest cold. I am on the mend now but still feel pretty crappy. I couldn't wait any longer so on with waking the dragon...**

Lucy squealed as Laxus tickled her sides. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. She turned her body so they were snuggling front to front on her sofa. Lucy lifted her head face him, matching the his glint with her own. She brought her knees to either side of his torso to straddle the lightning mage and leaned and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss on the tip of his scar, right over his cheek. She then proceeded to give the same treatment to his nose, other cheek, forehead and chin. When she was zeroing in to give him a quick peck on the lips, Laxus finally had enough of her teasing and captured her lips in a toe-curling passionate kiss. Lucy moaned and melted into his body. She could feel his bulge spring to life, tenting his sweats and causing the most unbelievably delicious friction to her extremely damp panty area.

"Damn Sparky, you sure know how to turn on the waterworks." Lucy quipped as they broke for air. Laxus was quite confused by this till the heady smell of her fresh arousal hit his nostrils. This was so much stronger and exquisitely more mouthwatering than anything he had ever smelled before. He then chuckled at her comment an whispered i to her ear "Well, you have a delightful way of raising the bar. How about we try and find a cork for your dam and save your panty village from eminent flooding." This just made Lucy tingle all over and burst out laughing at the same time. Any man who could keep up with her warped sense of humor was aces in her book, but that man being Laxus Dreyar, well that was a different story all together. He was just perfect. Not literally perfect, but perfect for her.

Nimble fingers lifted Lucy's prized t-shirt off of the busty blonde's body. Laxus just stared in amazement at her peaches and cream skin, beautiful curves and bountiful breasts trying to break free from the captivity of her plain white cotton bra. She definitely was not expecting this type of company so he lacy and satiny delicates were still locked away in their drawer. Laxus' eyes locked some on aqua blue ink that spanned across Lucy's left ribcage. He traced the stars set into a rather large constellation, and looked into her eyes. "Aquarius?" She smiled and nodded. "Apparently besides me and the tattoo artist... you are the first to see it. It was part of my healing process, so she would always be close to my heart." Laxus just stared at her in awe. "Can we talk more about this later? I feel kinda awkward you starting at me half naked and not trying to get into my pants." He chuckled again and began to caress Lucy's back with his strong calloused fingers. In a flash, her bra was unhooked and her globes were prisoners to their cotton bindings no more. He loved everything about them, from her pebbled pink nipples to the wonderful way they weighed down his hands when gently explored them. "These would make the best stress balls when I am stuck doing the guild's paperwork!" he mused. This awarded him a light but annoyed knock up side the head from his blonde partner.

Now topless, still straddling the slayer, Lucy figured it was time to get him to the same state. She grabbed the hem of his prized t-shirt and slowly peeled it up his body, prompting him to raise his arms. When his arms were over his head and the shirt was bunched up under his massive arms, tragedy struck. Well not so much tragedy, but an unforeseen wardrobe malfunction sprung up... or literally not as the case may be. The shirt that he had never intended to wear, two to three sizes too small, became stuck. It had been so much easier to put on, but now Laxus was stuck, looking like the Great Cornholio, on his back like a tragic turtle, unable to move from his waist up.


	12. 12

**Lemon Warning!**

Lucy being, well, Lucy saw the upside to Laxus' unique predicament. The poor dragon slayer was now in her mischievous hands. Lucy knew she had all the power now and acted accordingly. Lithe fingers and beautifully manicured nails ran up the exposed skin of Laxus' torso, sending tingles and shocks straight to the man's already painfully engorged groin. She bent down and and decided to give the dragon slayer's very erect nipple a little nibble and then suck. This had the object of her pleasurable torment bucking his clothed hips up, trying to find some solace in the friction their bodies produced.

Laxus began making little growling noises at the displeasure of not being able to touch the object of his desires. He had apparently had forgotten the struggle to get into the shirt in the first place, all to impress Lucy. He mentally slapped himself at his own hand in the situation he was now in. He was trying to decide weather to just rip the shirt apart and free himself from the oh so wonderful misery he was in or beg the bombshell,who was now surprisingly absent from his lap, for help. He then felt a tug and cool air draft over his immense erection. It took him a second to process what was going on when he felt the softest lips ever engulf his member. She had gone down then back up so slowly and sensually on his shaft and that the sensation had the dragon in his soul awakening. He let out another, more forceful growl. "Blondie, please!" Was all he could get out before the celestial mage licked down his shaft and sucked one of his balls into that pretty little mouth he had been kissing a few minutes earlier. Another torturous lick up the lightning rod and a slow descent around his shaft with her relaxing her throat to be able to take him all in was the dragon's unchaining. Scales started popping up all over Laxus' arms and face, and his muscle mass grew quickly. Too quickly to salvage the shirt that now hung by very few threads off his more monstrously massive torso. The dragon decided.

Lucy was about to start sucking on the wondrously large appendage she had rammed down her throat when she was grabbed from her shoulders and slammed back into the far side of the couch. The shadow that loomed above her was massive and had lightning sparking all around it. She caught the glint of scales as it hovered over her midsection and ripped her yoga pants and panties of in one motion. She opened her mouth to protest the destruction of her clothing then she saw his eyes. They had turned from the stormy grey green to a vibrant orange with a slightly elongated pupil. She froze. She knew she was in trouble when she didn't help him out of his shirt, but she didn't know how much until now. Dragon force Laxus picked up the petite blonde by her waist and aligned he womanhood with his impressive lightning lance and, with one quick thrust, impaled her. Lucy cried out, experiencing the most pleasure she ever had from someone just entering her. She came harder than she ever had before, and the hadn't even really started going at it yet. Laxus felt her clamp down on him like a vice and he almost came at that instant too. Then the jackhammer strength thrusting began. She could feel him hit the back of her womb with every thrust. She never had time to ride out one orgasam before she felt the next one start to build. She was bouncing all over his lap, arms locked around his neck for dear life when she felt a different kind of buildup happening. She could feel her magic gathering around her bellybutton and spiraling into all her extremities as well as little electrical pulses sputtering out of the massive lightning rod she was riding.

Laxus was acting purely on instinct. He knew he needed to get some kind of control over his dragon force. There was also a raging storm brewing in his belly that both frightened and excited him to no end. He could feel the pulses of his magic leaving his body, trailing small bolts all over Lucy's skin and entering her body through their physical connection. He regained control long enough to moan and pant out to his partner "Lucy... are you sure ab abou about this? You will b b b be mmmmiiiine forever!" He was answered with and odd and surprising growl emanating from his partner... no, mate. "Goddamntit!! Laxus!!! Mmmmmmmm make me yours now ooooooooor sooo help me!" By that consent, the dragon slayer let go. Semen and lightning shot through Lucy's body as she came undone around his member and Laxus' elongated dragon fangs pierced the flesh of the side of her neck.

Each other's magic rushed into both their bodies and triggered another intense orgasam for both parties. They then passed out on the couch, but not before Laxus, having the last bit of strength between them, pulled the super soft blanket Lucy kept there over their exhausted sweaty bodies.


	13. 13

Lucy stretched. She was having a difficult time trying to move. The edges of the dream she was having before this moment were fleeting as fast as she was trying to grab in to them. There was an old oak tree with a rope swing attached, joyous laughter permeated the air, and Lucy was running barefoot in the luscious green grass. She could tell she was wearing a white cotton dress with an empire waist and blue sash tied under her bust. She could feel she was running with a purpose, but not out of fear or danger. A hand grabbed her wrist, and as she turned, all she saw was a flash of blonde hair before the last vestiges of the dream escaped. Stretching again, Lucy snuggled into her pillow that wasn't quite a pillow. She decided it was time to crack her eyes open just a bit to try and figure out why her pillow wasn't as fluffy as It usually is. As her squinting peepers slowly adjusted to the light, Lucy started to take in the sight that was directly in front of her. A swirl of black and flesh was all she saw. Last night's memories and activities came back to her in a flood. She felt around a bit to confirm that her eyes were telling her. She felt hard muscle beneath her fingertips and strong slightly hairy thighs were tickling the sides of her legs. "Wowzers!" She now felt the lower dragon prodding her at the apex of her thighs. The larger dragon that she slept on last night began to stir as well. He thrust his hips up, trying to find the warmth and comfort that Lucy's snach had provides the night before. She instantly became wet from that little bit of friction and wiggled herself down so his next thrust would meet its mark. "And we have contact" Lucy giggled. This was definitely not a bad way to wake up. His hands roamed all over her body, feeling her lithe form' gentle motions. This was so unlike the rough, hard, and quick treatment from the night before, it was as if he could feel her whole heart singing out to his. He had definitely fucked a lot in his life, but this was not that. For the first time in his life Laxus was actually making love to the woman in his arms. Everything was slow and gentle and just beautiful. He looked up at her, with extra messy "I was rightly fucked" hair, bite marks and bruises littering that once flawless peaches and cream skin, and eyes hooded in lust, and finally felt whole for the first time in his adult life.

Lucy let out the most erotic moan after an exceptionally long, hard, and slow thrust. Ans Laxus lost it. He flipped them over and, without becoming too rough or fast, put more force behind his motions, as Lucy locked her heels behind his back. Her breasts were pushed up between them, close enough for Laxus to suck one of her perfect buds into his mouth. His languid ministrations has Lucy's end building quicker than before and just before she was about to burst, she sucked his earlobe into her mouth and bit down, hard. This had one desired and one not so desired effect Lucy and Laxus came together in a mind bending, blinding orgasam which released a huge wave of lightning and celestial magic from both parties. Lucy's home had just become the epicenter for an EMP like even that fried ever lacrima and circuit in a two mile rarius. She lazily looked into the eyes of her newly found life partner and drawled "Good morning, Dragon!"


	14. 14

**Sorry that my posting schedule has become a bit erratic. My sinus stuff kicked my ass then my kiddo's week became super crazy with her club activities and friend drama. Thanks for being patient with me. Another huge thanks and shoutout to Misstress Katana. I am sending good vibes your way for a better week beginning yesterday! Love to all my readers! Xoxo**

 **Kat**

Laxus tenderly kissed his little mate who was laying on top of him then stretched out his sore muscles then wrapped his arms around his blonde bombshell. Lucy snuggled into his broad chest and began to doze off again. Laxus lightly chuckled and figured there were worse ways to while away the morning than napping with his mate so he settled deeper into the couch. His perfect hazy contentment Laxus didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway leading to Lucy's apartment or a key being inserted in the lock. Sleep was just beginning to take hold of him again when Lucy's door burst open. Through hazy eyes, Laxus looked over and saw the last two people he expected or wanted to see at that moment. He could of understood Levy, Erza, Ever, Wendy, or even Gajeel standing in the doorway of the celestial mage's abode, but this surprise was too much, and would haunt him for years to come.

"Oh my goodness! Laxus, what are you doing here?" The she demon squealed. A loud belch and insane, drunken, laughter erupted from next to the takeover mage. "Sonofabitch! You two take your gawking some place else." His words rumbled through his chest and woke the blonde snoozing there. "Hun, why are you being so loud. I want more snoozing after our morning fun. You wore me ou..." At that moment Lucy shifted and turned. He bleary sleep filled eyes started to focus in on Mira and Cana standing in her doorway. "Fuck me!"

"Looks like big strong and naked already did that girly! High five tig-ol-bitties! Looks like you couldn't resist the train ride after all!"

Lucy eeped and tried to cover the both of them more with the blanket that had slipped off of the naked pair, leaving Cana's hand hanging in the air. "I totally forgot that they always come over for breakfast and gossip on the mornings after Levy and I have a girls night. I am so sorry Laxus. But look on the bright side, at least it wasn't my team invading my home." Lucy knew this, especially Mira's presence, would have Laxus running for the hills, mating or not. Laxus could feel Lucy's discomfort and the way her mood changed an knew he had to do something.

Laxus' booming voice echoed throughout the apartment. "Mira, you need to get your girlfriend under control and both of you need to leave now! And not a word of this to the guild. We will tell everyone in our own way. Understood?" Cana just stood there smirking at the pair and Mira planted her feet solidly on the hardwood floor of Lucy's apartment with a huge "fat chance" expression. Both wilted under her adamant but hopeful glare.

Lucy spoke up again. "Alright you two. Turn around, and no peeking... That was directed at you Cana!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Whatever Tits!" The drunk slurred. The two visitors turned to face the still open door as the very nude Laxus and Lucy scrambled up from the sofa and made a mad grab for their clothes scattered around their room. Just as they snatched up their last vestments another voice joined them. "My, my... I get chickenpox and have to suffer all night with a cranky baby and itchy dragon slayer and you get up to some super fun trouble. What's going on here Lu-chan?" Lucy and Laxus froze. "If you would turn around and shut the door Levy, we will explain everything... once we are dressed." sighed the celestial summoner. Then they made a mad dash for Lucy's bedroom. Once the door slammed the blondes could hear a fit of giggles from the trio in her living room.


	15. 15

**Looky... I am posting on the weekend!!! Much love and thanks to all my favorites and followers, old and new, and a special thank you to my reviews!!! Love you all!!! Xoxo**

Standing in her the pale yellow bedroom, staring at the extremely built dragon slayer and listening laughter coming from her living room, Lucy just lost it. She began to cry, but it turned into a wheezing laugh about halfway through her emotionally fueled panic attack. Laxus just watched her, somewhat bewildered by her actions. Lucy's fit died down and she turned to walk into her en suite bathroom to tun on the shower. Laxus followed her in. "Did you bring any toiletries with you in your overnight bag?" It was then that the slayer remembered his bag and the precautionary measures he had hidden within... that they didn't use last night... or this morning. "Well SHIT" he bemoaned and began pacing in her bathroom, on the verge of a panic attack of his own. He began to hyperventilate as Lucy directed him to sit on the toilet. "Laxus, Hun, look at me. What's wrong?" "We didn't use protection last night... or this morning... Blondie... I can barely take care of myself... I... I..." Now it was Lucy's turn to look at the behemoth perched on her toilet, with a slight look of amusement on her face. She pecked him on his beautifully chiseled chin and then winked. "Don't worry about it. I have been taking Porlyusica's magical anti-preggers/anti-STD concoction since day one at the guild. Not that I needed it back then, but it is always better to be safe than sorry. I only have to take it once a month. Ever and I always go to the hag together on the first day of the month to get our dose. That's how we became friends... I thought you knew." Laxus froze, looking at Lucy with a dazed and almost wounded expression. Not that he wanted children any time soon, but that little scare actually got the wheels in his head turning into a bunch of 'what if' moments that he was scared shitless about but also kinda intrigued by. Then thinking on the whole situation again, he realized that yes, they are both on the same page. She is a working mage and now is definitely not the time for that, especially since the only thing they had really defined in their relationship is the fact that they barely knew each other, were already mated, had awesome chemistry in and out of the "bedroom," and he didn't know where to begin in broaching any of theses subjects with Lucy.

"I have so many questions and uncertainties here Blondie. Where do we go from here?"

"Don't worry about it for now. We will take this one step at a time, and figure it all out along the way. I have been in love with you for awhile, last night cemented that in my heart, and I am not referring to the mind blowing sex. We shared so much with each other about who we truly are as people. I am not sure how this whole mate thing works, but lets find out together." She placed another kiss on his chin and pulled him along into the now steaming shower with her.

They played nice and didn't get too frisky in the shower. Instead, they devised a plan of action on how to handle the trio of women sitting in Lucy's living room. Short and to the point answers would be best, but they knew that would appease Mirajane. Honesty was the policy in this case. They got out, dried off and threw on clean clothes. Both parties just putting minimal effort in this. Lucy changed into a black velour lounge/track suit embellished with the guild logo on the right breast and a pale yellow tank underneath, Laxus had just brought another pair of grey sweats and purple a guild t-shirt, figuring he'd not need to head into the guild till much later and could change at home. He shrugged on his hoodie from the previous night. They both stood facing the door to the living room with a sense of trepidation. Laxus reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed lightly. She looked up at him and smiled as they both readied themselves for the inquisition ahead. Lucy reach out and grasped the doorknob. "I jump, you jump."


	16. 16

**This is what happens when I am stuck out in the boonies all day without wifi... I hope you enjoy what the girls were up to while the unsuspecting blondes were getting clean and changed. Xoxo to you all!!!**

Mira, Cana, and Levy stood in Lucy's unusually messy living room, gazing the freshly slammed door to Lucy's room, laughing their collective asses off. Levy, unsurprisingly, was the first one to regain her wits and proceeded to start straightening the room. The other two women began pitching in once their giggle fit had ceased.

"So, Levster, I thought you were down with the pox. How are you here now... and not all itchy and scaby?" Levy sighed and answered Cana. "Well, Lu-chan sent Virgo to help take care of us last night. She ended up getting a hold of Wendy, who came back early from her mission just to help us. That magnificent little sky dragon worked her magic and we were chickenpox free by the time we woke up this morning." They idly chatted about the kindness and power of the little blue haired dragon girl while getting to the task of helping their dear friend Lucy get her apartment to rights again. Mira took charge of the dishwashing while Levy threw away the trash. Cana, who found a half full bottle of Lucy's apple wine, was sitting at Lucy's dining room table preforming a love reading for her celestial summoner friend. "Hey ladies, my cards are telling me this is it! My sexy sister just landed the White Whale of the Fairy Tail guild. Way to go tits! She's going to be the only one riding that Moby Dick from now on!" The triumphant squeal of Mira made the other two ladies stop their activities and break into another fit of laughter.

Levy heard the shower turn on as she was picking up the last piece of rubbish found next to the couch. It was a shredded black t-shirt. Her eyes grew wide and she called for Cana and Mira to meet her in the living room. "Look at what I found ladies." The trio gawked at poor Laxus' shredded shirt. "Man, Lucy has a major wild side. I can't wait to hear all the down and dirty details on my girl's deep dicking adventure last night." Cana smirked and took another swig of the apple wine. Mira had a bright blush adorning her cheeks at the words of her girlfriend. Though crude, and crass, the demon barmaid could just imagine the ever so innocent seeming Lucy going all wild and animalistic on the brooding and gruff lightning mage. "Can you imagine their babies? A little blue eyed Lucy or brown eyed Laxus running around the guild. If the get their mother's temperament the entire guild will be wrapped around those tiny little fingers. A tiny little grumpy Laxus would be completely adorable too." The trio shot each other a slightly amused look. Levy broke into a mischievous grin. "Okay you two, what is our plan of action here? Laxus is going to be pretty tight lipped on the whole situation, so we are going to need to wheedle it out of Lu-chan." Cana and Mira nodded in agreement. Mira then came up with a brilliant plan. "We need some backup here. I know the one person who will help us get all the answers we need, and we can get her to pick up some breakfast pastries on her way over. Cana, my love, please start a pot of coffee for us. Levy, will you be a dear and finish the dishes for me and I'll call in the big guns." With their tasks set for them the three dispersed.

Fifteen minutes passed before Cana heard the shower cut off. All their tasks were completed the trio sat in the living room waiting for their secret weapon to arrive, hoping it would be before the blondes exited Lucy's room. The trio started making a list of questions to ask,they hoped, the new couple. As they were finishing their slew of questions for the blondes a firm knock was heard from the main door. Mirajane sprung off the sofa and hurried to answer it. Standing in the doorway was their knight in shining armor. Holding a multiple boxes of sweet and savory breakfast pastries, and most likely a strawberry cake as well, Erza Scarlet looked ready for gossip, or battle...


	17. 17

Lucy and Laxus stood in her bedroom doorway holding hands as the door slowly opened. Levy and Cana were sitting on the couch, but Lucy didn't see Mirajane. She scanned her apartment and caught site of the beautiful white hair of their resident demon matchmaker... standing next to the only woman in the guild with red hair... "Oh crap on a cracker!" The re-quip mage and celestial mage made eye contact and Lucy almost melted into a Juviaesque puddle on her shiny new hardwood floor. Erza saw that glimmer of fear in Lucy's eyes, and felt hurt. The redhead then looked to Lucy's right and noticed that the pillar holding her best friend and sister up was none other that resident guild playboy Laxus Dreyar. She could barely see straight through the rage that possessed her. Mira quickly grabbed the pastry boxes filled with their breakfast as Erza re-quipped into her Flame Empress armor, running at the dragon slayer and clearing the couch in the process. Mira looked quite worried. She knew Erza could be a handful, but she never expected it to go to this extreme. Laxus threw his hands up in surrender, knowing this would be the reaction from her team and most of the guild. Lucy quickly stepped in-front of Laxus, intending on shielding him from the crazed armor clad mage. Levy was quicker on her feet and the word SHIELD instantly appeared between Erza and her quarry, a shield that Erza didnnotice until to was too late. The redhead ran smack dab into the barrier and slid against it to the floor in a most ungraceful manner.

The blonde bombshell now had a look if pure rage on her face. Erza was so stunned by the turn of events and the slight concussion from her accident that she didn't even see Lucy pull out the key or speak the enchantment to bring forth the celestial spirit. "Virgo, magic cancelling cuffs on her NOW!" Erza found herself bound and placed on the couch between Mira and Cana. Once she had her wits about her again, she began to struggle and and shout at the occupants of the room. Lucy then decided to take charge of the situation. She would not allow anyone to railroad her ever again. The blonde spirit summoner, with Fleuve d'étoiles in hand, jumped up onto the coffee table, dark aura radiating off her petite figure, and screamed at the top of her lungs "ENOUGH!" This got everyones attention. Laxus went to stand, on the floor, next to his mate. Perched on the coffee table the way she was Lucy was almost as tall as her slayer, but she looked a lot meaner than him at the moment.

Turning to give Laxus a quick peck on the cheek, Lucy held her hand out to the others to keep their talking at bay. She then turned to face the group. "This is a total invasion of our privacy. We were willing to civilly answer all your questions, but because of your actions this morning, that will NOT be happening. There will be no arguments from any of you. You are either with us or against us. Laxus and I are together. Levy is the only one in this room who understands what is going on between Laxus and me. By her actions, I know she is on our side. Choose what you say to us as carefully as you will listen to what I tell you. What happens between the two of us is no ones business but ours. Got that?" The silent quartet nodded and waited for Lucy to proceed. "Neither Laxus or I are blushing virgins. We knew what we were getting, for the most part, last night. As I stated before we are together and no one in this room or guild will be able to break us apart, period." Lucy lowered her Fleuve d'étoiles and turned once again to her beau. She learned over and instead of a little peck on the lips like before, she devoured him in an almost obscenely passionate kiss. This made the drunk perk up. "Woooooo! You get some of that girly!" Laxus,quite surprised by his mate's words and actions, embraced the little firecracker and melted into her kiss. Remembering the situation they were currently in, the two broke apart, a light blush on both their cheeks. He helped Lucy down off her stage of the coffee table and held her in his arms facing the group in front of them.

"Well, I think the only thing my woman left out of her impassioned tirade is the fact that everything said in this home remains in this home. Lucy and I will tell the guild about attachment in our own way and in our own time. I know two of you have heard this before, this is for the benefit of those who were not present earlier." Lucy smiled at her Adonis and returned her attention to her friends. "Thank you ladies for your visit, but I feel it is time for you to take your leave. You may take the pastries with you, oh Levy, could you stay for a little bit?" The bluenette smiled and nodded as Mira and Cana got up from their positions flanking the pensive Erza. The smiling girlfriends each hugged and kissed the blondes on their cheeks and left without word. Erza stood, hands still cuffed, and faced her beloved friend. Lucy took her hands and removed the cuffs. The redhead was about to speak when Lucy silenced her. "You will never use magic in my home again, unless it is an emergency. Maiming the man I love is not and emergency. Do you understand?" Erza nodded solemnly and left the apartment sans her strawberry cake.


	18. 18

**Sorry my AN's have been drab to nonexistent lately. Busy week with the hubster and kiddo. I di love and thank you all for the support fot my little fluffy fic here. Your favorites, follows, and reviews mean the world to me. The last couple of chapter have a handful of typos because I was more worried about getting the chapter out than my fat fingering keys and running words together. I hope you enjoy the Levy/Lucy sisterish chapter I am posting now. Next chapter will be what is happening at the guild. Love to you all!!!**

 **Xoxo**

Levy leveled a knowing gaze on the pair of blondes and a huge smile broke out on he heart shaped face. "Okay Lulu, let me see!" This reaction from her blue haired best friend finally made Lucy relax and brightly grin. She unzipped her hoodie and moved the strap of her yellow racerback tank. There, sitting proudly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder was a mark that had scabbed over already with iridescent gold and silver scales. "How beautiful Lu-chan. I am more partial to the discreet placement of mine, but it is so you to be the show off..." at that she directed her joyful gaze to the lightning dragon slayer and winked. "I don't think either one of us really meant it to happen the way it did... we just got caught up in the moment, but it is what we both wanted." Lucy shyly whispered, looking up to Laxus to see his nod of confirmation. Levy threw herself at the pair of blondes and embraced them both. "Welcome to the club! I just knew you two were destined to mates. Gajeel owes me 100 jewel! Looks like a mani-pedi margarita day is in our future Lu-chan!" Lucy was in awe of her bestie. She had been the only one Lucy had confided in about her crush on Laxus, knowing her Levster would always have her back. "Wait, who did Metal face think I'd end up with?" Levy scoffed. "It wasn't you we were betting on, Laxus. It was more of who his little "Bunny Girl" sister would snag. He was thinking that after a long string of one night stands, Lucy would eventually settle down with Cobra." This made Lucy bust out Laughing and made Laxus scowl even harder. "What is Gaj's deal with tall dark and poison? He's been trying to push me into dating him for years. Doesn't he know that cobra is gay? He and Bixy had a fling awhile back but they were not mates so they split." This came as a bit of a shock to Laxus. He had been so busy trying to learn the ropes of running the guild from His JiJi that he was missing out on what was going on behind the scenes with his team. "Why didn't Bix tell me about that?" Lucy calmed her little outburst and patted Laxus' giant hand. "The only reason I know is I caught them getting frisky behind the guild one afternoon. I was the only person who knew. They confided in me and I promised to keep it to myself while they were together. I told Levy after they broke up. Levster and I have have this amazing ability to keep stuff between ourselves. She was the only one I confided in about my crush on you."

"So Lulu, can I tell Gajey about this or do you want to keep it completely to the small group for now?" "Yes, you can tell Gaj. He knows when to keep his trap shut, besided, I have a lifetimes worth of blackmail on mister cuddle bug." The girls giggled a bit more at that. "We'll have to double date sometime soon, and you and I need to dish all about how everything went down." Levy stated as she gave them both goodbye hugs. "I am really happy for you both. It is really something special to find that other half of yourself. You have our full support, as well as all the other slayers. They understand." With a kiss blown to her bestie and a wink directed at Laxus, Levy left the two blondes in a state of awe and happiness.


	19. 19

Mira and Cana were almost skipping back to the guild, hand in hand. The duo was so happy that two of their closest friends had found each other. The giggling and whispering couple were being trailed by a very solemn and trudging Erza. Neither could get a read on what the deal was with the redhead. Cana looked back over her shoulder and scowled at the requip mage. "Hey Erz, what's your deal? Shouldn't you be happy for Lucy too? I know Thor doesn't have the best track record, but he hasn't had a one nighter in years. He's been cleaning up his act in hopes that Luce would notice, or are you just jealous she lost her "V" card long before you did? Whatever it is that has your armored panties in a bunch, just get over it! Be happy for your sister, or does she not hold that title anymore since she's quitting Team Natsu?" This had Erza stopping abruptly in the street. "What are you talking about Cana? Lucy isn't quitting the team. Just because she and that oaf are together now doesn't mean she's not on the team anymore!" she screamed. Mirajane quickly put her hand over her girlfriend's mouth as to minimize the damage Cana had just caused. "Now Erza, you knew this was coming." Mira reasoned. "She all but told you last week. The team isn't the same anymore. You know she wants to go solo, and with her book tour and other obligations relating to that, she hasn't really been a part of the team foe quite awhile.

Yes, Erza knew the writing was on the wall, she just didn't want to face the reality of it just yet. Lucy had not yet taken any official actions to remove herself from the team, and Juvia had slipped effortlessly into a substitute roll in Lucy's stead. She had long ago lost her obsession over Gray and they had formed a decent partnership once those issues were off the table. Erza knew she needed to figure out a way to approach her friend and sister. She knew Lucy would see it her way once they could sit down and have a civilized chat. Laxus was no good for her. Cana couldn't be right about his player ways being a thing of the past. Maybe she should talk to Ever or Freed about this. They would agree with her.

Mira glanced back at her pensive guild mate as they approached the doors to the guild hall. She could see the wheels turning in Erza's brain. The demon knew this meant nothing but trouble. "Remember Erza, not a word to anyone else in or out of the guild. You had better behave or else the strawberry cake supply will all but vanish. Do I make myself clear?" Erza just nodded her head and swept past the happy couple.

The hall was as boisterous as usual. There was laughter and singing echoing off the walls, but Erza didn't notice any of it. She strode straight to the table that was usually occupied by The Thunder God Tribe. Freed was absent, but Evergreen was hitting Bixlow with her fan. The presence of Tatiana stopped Ever's abuse on Bixy and the two "Raijinshū members stared confusedly at her. "Evergreen, would mind accompanying me to the library? There is a delicate issue that We need to discuss, for the good of both our teams." Ever humphed then nodded to her former rival and followed her to the guild library.


	20. 20

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Some of you are pretty "spot on" on where this little fic is headed. So, on with Erza's enlightenment!**

 **Xoxo**

"What do you need Erza? Bix and I were in the middle of a debate."

The brunette fairy queen didn't even wait till the library doors were closed before she began grilling the requip mage.

"This is serious Evergreen. I found out some disturbing news today that will effect both our teams greatly. Your fearless leader and my precious little sister have entered into an amorous relationship." At this news Evergreens eyes began to sparkle and she grew the biggest smile on her face. "That is wonderful Erza! He finally did it. Laxus has been in love with Lucy for years. Wait until I tell the group. Freed and Bixy will be so happy. This is the best news I have heard all year."

The fact that the two people who Erza would have figured would be against the union of the blonde mages was, in fact, 100% in favor of it completely flabbergasted the redhead. She now stood in the library completely shocked and mute. Ever gave Erza a huge hug and flitted up the stairs to rejoin her friend at their table. Erza didn't even get the chance to explain to Evergreen why the pairing was not good or have her promise not to tell anyone else about the news. Then it all hit her. "I threatened the man my friend loves, then went behind her back and spilled the news to one of the biggest guild gossips. All for trying to protect someone precious to her. But what exactly am I protecting Lucy from?"

With tears streaming down her face Erza sat in one of the big velvet reading chairs and began to reflect on the past seven conscious years of having Lucy in her life. Erza still saw Lucy as the 17 year old novice mage, the trouble and danger magnet she always was. Since they had come home from finishing the 100 year quest, Lucy had begun to pull

Away from the team little by little. She didn't need the jewel from jobs any more because she was living off the royalties of her books. She would sometimes tag along with them but it was on her terms instead of the teams. The redhead hadn't noticed how powerful or mature the lovely mage had become. Erza gave up her happiness for the sake of the guild many years ago. Jellal was now completely out of the picture. That was the path Erza chose.

The assumption Erza had that she was alone in the library was wrong. The youngest Strauss sibling had volunteered for library duty and had been replacing books on the shelves when the two other mages entered the room. The longer she didn't make her presence known, the more awkward it became. Figuring there was no time like the present to slip out the shadows, Lissana cleared her throat. "It sounds like you are jealous. I know the feeling well." Erza's face rivaled her hair at this point. The embarrassment of being caught breaking a trust and then talking to herself sent waves of mortification throughout her being. "I... I... I..." Lissana walked over and patted the requip mage on the shoulder. "It's okay Erza, I understand, but it looks like you might need to take a deeper look within yourself to figure out why you are acting this way towards someone you claim as family. I was jealous of Lucy for the longest time, but I talked it out with her instead of acting on it. Lucy was so understanding and helped me realize why I was feeling that was." Erza's confusion of Lissana's words was written all over her face. Lissana had everything anyone could want. She had real, blood, family, a wonderful boyfriend in Bixlow, beauty and a soft like-able personality. Lis wasn't hard or abrasive like she was.

The youngest Strauss took pity on the requip mage. "I had been in love with Natsu for as long as I could remember. Being trapped in Edolas didn't diminish it either. Even though both Natsus are completely different, he was a constant reminder of what I left behind. When I returned home I just knew it would be our chance to be together again, to let the feelings of our past bloom into what it was supposed to." Lis took Erza's hands in her own, the same way Lucy had done when Lis confronted her all those years ago. "I felt left out, weak, and unsure of myself. I knew Natsu had just replaced me with the bubbly blonde mage. Tere was no way I could compete with her looks or brains. After torturing myself for too long, I decided to confront Lucy. She assured me that she had no designs on Natsu and gave me the confidence and help to try and win his heart. She made herself scarce around the guild so the pink haired idiot wouldn't try to drag her off. She showed me how to make his favorite snacks and set up a picnic date for us in Southgate park. I kissed him that night. After the kiss he then told me we were not mates. I cried, he held me. We were friends and that was all we would ever be. I ran to Lucy immediately. We stayed up all night, drank wine and ate ice cream and gossiped. She hinted that she was in love with someone too. She knew she had no chance with him, especially after what I had told her about me and Natsu not being mates. Now I understand that she was talking about Laxus. Erza, do you think it is possible that this happened so fast is because she and our resident lightning dragon slayer are mates? Like Levy and Gajeel?"

This news shocked Erza out of her self pitying slump. The words Lissana spoke sunk into brain and the ah ha moment flashed into her expression. She knew what mates meant. Two halves becoming whole, complete devotion to one another. Love... "Thank you Lis. I needed that reality check. Please do not tell anyone what You have overheard today. I need to make things right with Lucy before she and Laxus come to the guild"

With that, Erza ran out of the library and out of the guild.


	21. 21

**A hectic weekend did not give me much time for my creative juices to flow. I thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this fic of mine. You are all wonderful and I am sending each of you awesome vibes for a fantastic week!!! Here is a fun little chapter with Wendy to help chase the Monday blues away. Xoxo**

Wendy and Charle skipped to the doors of the guild hall. They had just seen Erza enter, but she apparently didn't hear the younger slayer call out for her. Wendy was is such a happy mood today. She wrapped up her little vacation time after her latest job early because Laxus had informed her about the Redfox chickenpox quarantine. Wendy loved to practice her healing and feel needed so she jumped at the chance to help. Everything was taken care of and the adorable family was healed up late the night before. The 17 year old slayer was pumped about going to get pampered at the spa with Ever and big sister Lucy tomorrow.

The beautiful wind dragon slayer had come into her own beautifully over the past five years. She was slightly taller than Lucy now, with beautiful curves and a power and fierceness that could only come with being a member of Fairy Tail. She was powerful and kind. Lucy began including Wendy on the spa day tradition she and Ever had started many years ago, much to Ever's and Wendy's delight. It was a right of passage that Wendy enjoyed. She had grown fro drinking orange juice out of a champagne flute with the two older mages to now partaking in the unlimited mimosas the establishment offered its patrons.Big sis and Ever were the only two in the guild who acknowledged the young girl had grown up quite a bit in her years in the guild. They felt if she was willing to fight and die alongside her fellow members, she deserved pampering and mimosas.

Rushing up to the bar, Wendy noticed Mira and Cana whispering. She knew she should turn away and ignore the couple's conversation, but by the way they were acting Wendy knew it was too good to pass up. She tuned her slayer hearing on them. "So, Laxus finally found someone, and Lucy none the less. He sure sets high goals for himself. Now I understand his reluctance on accepting that blind date I was trying to set up for him." "Yup, Sparky's really got it bad for Tits McGee! I knew Luce was interested in him for awhile, the was she would drool at those abs of his when he'd come in after a workout. To think it wasn't just a one nighter for either of them is what amazes me. I guess the big lug really did clean up his act after Alverez..." the two giggled and went on their own ways. Wendy had just enough time to pretend she wasn't dropping any eaves before Mira was in front of her asking for her order. "Just a peach smoothie please Mira," she squeaked out, while regaining her composure. Just then She saw Ever excitedly burst through the doors of the library wing, eyes scanning the crowd for someone or something. Hers and Wendy's eyes locked and the fairy mage just about ran for the bluenette.

Ever grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her off her barstool and out the patio doors of the guild, to the pool. "I HAVE NEWS!" They both yelled at the same time. The then broke down into a fit of giggles. Ever was the first to get a hold of herself. "A little red birdie just told me hat Laxus..." "And Lucy are official!" Wendy interrupted. They stared at each other in happy shock. They then threw their arms around each other and hugged all their happiness and silliness out. "I know Laxus well. I think we need to keep this between us until he and Lucy announce it." "Agreed Ever. I only know because I overheard Mira and Cana whispering about it. I am so thrilled! I always though they would be perfect for one another!" "Me too Wendy, me too."

While the two friends were outside planning a special surprise for the light of the guild and the next guild master, they completely missed the worried redhead running out the front of the guild, on her way back to her sister's apartment.


	22. 22

Once the gaggle of morning visitors left her apartment Lucy snuggled deeper into Laxus' embrace. "Well, at least out unwanted visitors cleaned up after us. Want to take these pastries and coffee they left and head over to the park. We can have a picnic and talk logistics on where we are headed from here. I need to get out here for awhile." Laxus nodded and grabbed two travel mugs from Lucy's counter. He filled them bot with the glorious morning hot bean juice then poured cream into his. "Babe, how do you take your coffee?" This elicited a boisterously loud streak of laughter from Lucy, who was packing the pastries, napkins, utensils, and bottles of water in a basket at the other end of the counter. "What are you cackling at now Blondie." Through her wheezing giggling breaths Lucy, amazingly, calmed herself enough to answer he slayer. "We are mated, for life, and we don't even know how each other likes their coffee, cream and sugar by the way." Laxus just rolled his eye at the beautiful blonde. He capped the cups and handed Lucy hers, grabbed the basket and headed for the door. Lucy grabbed her keys and a blanket then followed her Thunder God out the door, locking it on the way out.

The blonde couple strolled through town. They window shopped a bit and talked idly. They were in their own little world and didn't even notice the wide eyed stares and gossiping whispers they left in their wake. Everything seemed brighter and fresher for Lucy. She could feel in her heart a lightness and hope she hadn't felt in a long time. Laxus felt free for the first time since he was a boy. Nothing could bring him down today.

They made their way to Southgate Park. Lucy grabbed Laxus by the elbow and led him to a secluded little spot next to the stream, under a massive rainbow cherry tree. They set out the blanket against the tree and placed out their breakfast fare but neither was really hungry. They were content to lean back against the tree, embracing and enjoy the comfortable silence. Neither blonde noticed a little blue flying cat trailing them to their hidden spot. Happy made himself comfortable in the tree, figuring he would overhear some good gossip he could trade to Mira for a big fat fish. It didn't really dawn on the childish Exceed that people's private lives should be kept private, besides, he knew everything about Lucy already... or so he thought.

"So Blondie, you told Erza that, and I quote, '... am the man you love.' Is that how you really feel?" Lucy entire being blushed at that statement and their hidden spy chuckled under his breath. Taking a big breath, the blonde bombshell looked up over her shoulder into Laxus' steel gray eyes. "Yes Laxus. I meant every word. I didn't want it to slip out like that, especially so soon into our relationship, but yes, I love you. I can't imagine a life without you in it now." Happy was covering his mouth with his paws now, knowing that there was no way the powerful lightning dragon slayer would ever be into the loud celestial mage. He braced himself for the maniacal laughter he was sure would ensue. "Thank Mavis blondie. I don't think I would know what to do with myself if it were not true. Ms Lucy Heartfillia, I love you too and can't wait to spend the rest of my days teasing, talking, kissing and loving only you." The hulking man leaned down and planted the most passionate kiss on his little mate who had somehow made her way into his lap. The exceed froze at turn of events and turned white as a ghost. Tears threatened to start spilling from his tiny eyes and he knew he needed to leave. "If Lucy and Laxus are together, that means Lucy will leave the team and forget all about us... No more fish from her. No more ear scratches or making fun of her and seeing steam come out of her ears when I call her fat..." the weepy cat flew like a cannonball out of the opposite side of the rainbow sakura tree, trying to find someone or something to latch on to for some emotional support. "

Lucy broke the kiss when she heard the rustling in the trees. Figuring it was just a bird, she locked eyes with her dragon again. "So Sparky, where do we go from here?"


	23. 23

Laxus looked down at his little mate. Her hand was eclipsed by his beefy digits. He gave her dovelike hand a gentle squeeze before he voiced the thought he had been pondering since she let it slip that she loves him. "I know you just moved into a new place, but how about moving in with me? I have a rather large house on the shore of the lake, right outside of Magnolia. I do know you bought your apartment instead of renting, but you could use it as an office or writing studio, or you could rent it out to someone, or..." "Is it too soon to accept your offer or do you want me to think about it more, then give you my answer?" She cheerfully responded. "I think a writing studio would be perfect. I wouldn't have to move the shelves Bixy made for me. I would just need to pack up my clothes and personal items. Give me a week to figure out the logistics of the move. Is your bed hard or soft? If it is too hard then I won't be able to sleep, but if it is too soft..." Laxus captured her babbling lips in another heated kiss, then looked again into her amber eyes he whispered "Baby bear, Blondie, baby bear..." then he resumed the kiss. Lucy was thrilled with his answer and melted more into his lap.

Even though they were in a public place, Laxus couldn't keep his hands off of the little babbling spitfire perched on his lap. His hands slipped down to knead the perfect globes of her ass as she snaked her arms around his neck. Lucy dropped her legs to either side of the slayer to straddle him. Their clothed cores making sweet contact. The slight friction from her readjustment bringing his now constant half mast member to full attention. He felt like a teenager again, no control on how any physical contact with the buxom beauty would have his manhood stirring instantly. He almost squealed out in surprise when Lucy snaked her hands between them and started massaging the impressive shaft she was lightly grinding against. Yup, her panties were again drenched to the point of useless. Thank the gods for elastic waistband, picnic blankets, and secluded coves. Lucy, with perfectly manicured nails scraping from his hips to his thighs, gently but quickly dragged his pants down just enough for his member, already pearled with dots of precum, to spring to full attention in between their bodies. How she wished she had worn a skirt this morning. She took he hoodie off and tied it around her waist, as to avoid any potential passersby from seeing the full moon, and then proceeded to bring her pants down enough to expose her hungry sex. Foreplay was completely unnecessary, they both had the need for this connection building since their last coupling. She positioned his throbbing member at her aching core's entrance and slowly sunk down on him. There was no need for words, only feelings, their bodies joining again, like two pieces of a puzzled that had taken them both years to complete. Little quiet moans and gasps escaped the confines of their throats and mouths. Growling and purring. They undulated together in the shadowy stillness of their cove, building quickly to the edge they needed to push each other over. All too quickly, for both of their liking, the internal shove came, and had them releasing with silent screams and heavy breathing. Lucy slid down Laxus' chest, still connected, and let out the most contented sigh of relief. Laxus leaned down and kissed her temple. "Me to Blondie, me too."

After cleaning themselves up a bit with the wet wipes Lucy had packed in the picnic basket, the two blondes spent the remainder of the morning snacking on pastries and marveling on how fast but comfortable their relationship was moving. Deciding to announce to the guild that night about the burgeoning relationship they ventured back to Lucy's place so she could change into something cute then planned to head to Laxus' place so he could do the same. The calm easygoing morning and early afternoon was about to be disturbed when they reached the top of the stairwell leading to Lucy's apartment. The door, leading to Lucy's beautiful new abode, was splintered within an inch of its life. There was a puddle of melted ice trailing down the hallway and sobbing could be heard echoing down the hall. "Well, shitsticks!!! What fresh hell is awaiting us now?" Laxus chuckled at Lucy's version of swearing and directed his mate into her apartment.


	24. 24

**I am suffer a bit of a block at the moment but was able to pound out a little chapter that has me going in the, hopefully, right direction. I am finding it difficult to write for Erza. I can write Cana in my sleep... I'd hate to know what that says about me. Any how, thank you for all the beautiful reviews, the follows, the favorites, and everyone who is reading this. You give me such beautiful motivation to keep up the writing. I love you all!!!**

 **Xoxo!**

 **KAT**

Sitting on Lucy's beautiful leather sofa was a very naked Gray trying to comfort a redheaded mage crying her eyes out. Neither of the two trespassers looked up as the blondes entered Lucy's apartment. They actually went unnoticed until Laxus realized the the full amount of the ice make mage 's nudeness and started a low but crescendoing growl. Gray was already scared shitless from Erza clinging to him in her hysterical sobbing, but that coupled with the strongest mage of their guild growling at him, Gray nearly wet himself. "Llllluce? What do I do?" came the pleading voice from the couch. Lucy rolled her eyes at her brother. "Get up and go put some clothes on before Laxus acts on his inclination to rip your throat out. You both should know this whole scenario here is not okay in any way, shape, or form. Who's bright idea was it to decimate my door?" Gray cut his eyes in the direction of the distraught redhead. "I see... I think I'll be calling Gajeel over to make me an iron one after this..." Gray flinched at her statement, but disentangled himself from Erza and ran around the apartment, grabbing his discarded clothing, then hightailing it for the blonde's guest bathroom.

Lucy stood in front of her redheaded sister, trying to figure out the best way to deal with the blubbering mess sitting there. "Erza, look at me please." The requip mage just shook her head, still keeping her it down and staring at the floor. This submissive Erza did not sit well with the blonde. She knew her friend had crossed some sort of line because of her current state. Lucy still wasn't sure if it was just because of the door or if something greater had come into play. The blonde shook her head and sighed. With am ore forceful approach, she tried again to get Erza's attention. With a power she didn't know she had backing her voice and her actions up, the blonde placed her hand on he sister's shoulder and pushed until the redhead's tear stained, red face could be seen. "Erza, tell me what is going on NOW."

Erza was not in any condition to actually put together coherent words as she stared up at an upset Lucy. "Laxus, Honey, why don't you go home and change. You can come back by here to pick me up when you are done. I am going to give the queen of destruction some time to calm down before I try talking to her again. If it doesn't work, we can just leave her here to try and figure out how to fix my door while we go tell the guild our big news." Laxus nodded and swept the petite blonde up in a breathtaking kiss. "I'll be back soon Blondie. Be sure to pack an overnight bag. You are not staying here with a broken door tonight." Lucy thanked him and he was off in a flash. Lucy turned to Erza and the now clothed Gray who was standing behind the requip mage, eyes bugging out of his sockets. "So it is true! Luce, you and thunder thighs are really together?" "Where did you hear about that Gray?" Lucy shot back, but her eyes darted down, to the seated Erza. "Iiiiiiiiii'm sssso sssoorryyy Llllucccy!" The redhead sobbed. With and eyeroll and an exasperated sigh, Lucy turned and walked to her bedroom. Turning back to look at the two she simply stated "We are together. We are telling the guild tonight. You are either with us or against us. You will not tell a soul. This is our time, mine and Laxus'. I am going to go change into something more appropriate for the big announcement. Please don't ruin this for us. Oh, and you two are both responsible for getting my door fixed... tonight. I will eventually find out why it was demolished but I am not going to push it today. I am happy and in love with a good man who loves me. Neither of you will attempt to take that away from me. Got it?"

Erza was still off in her own little world but Gray quickly ran around the sofa to catch the blonde before she entered her bedroom. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a big hug. "If he is good to you and you are happy, then I am happy. We have all changed so much since The Fantasias incident. I am glad we have each grown into our own and have followed our dreams. You are my family and I love you." He kissed her on the forehead and let her go. Lucy was crying happy tears as she looked back and winked at her surrogate brother.


	25. 25

**Sorry for my absence, last week got away from me. Life, thou are a heartless bitch some days! Nothing too serious, but not much time or brain power were left at the end of the day. Hubby and I did marathon quite a few animes on Funimation, so it wasn't a total loss. I want to thank all you readers out there for your continued support of my fic. I love you all and hope the second half of your week is awesome. Xoxo**

 **Kat**

After a quick shower to was of her mornings picnic activities, Lucy sat at her vanity in her room. She called out Cancer to help her with her hair and makeup. They had a light conversation on the goings on in the celestial realm and Lucy wrote a quick letter about what had happened the night before for Cancer to give to Aquarius. When he had styled her hair into a beautiful side parted cascade of hanging large curls and a light but very eye enhancing makeup look, cancer took the note and kissed his celestial summoner on the cheek. "I am happy for you Ebi" he stated and then poofed back home in a shower of celestial glitter.

Still in her fluffy white bath robe, Lucy made her way to the closet. Just then, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Without the blonde beckoning for the knocker to enter, the door tentatively opened and the redhead requip mage shuffled in. She sat on Lucy's bed, still red eyed and face slightly puffy. "The blue silk skater dress with the silver rhinestone constellations would be perfect for tonight. It makes the amber in your eyes pop and sparkle. It also gies well with the makeup Cancer applied. I am not sure Natsu will be back yet from the Vulcan mission, but I think I saw Happy flying to the guild on my way over here earlier." Lucy took a deep breath and sighed. "So, are you with us Erza? Are you with me and my happiness? I have always supported your happiness and pushed you to follow it. You never did, but I have always been on your side 100%. With the team dynamics changing, maybe it is time for you to search out what you want and need instead of trying to micromanage us." Lucy knew it was time to be frank with her sister. They had only had one other conversation where Lucy decided not to pull her verbal punches, but that led to Erza dousing the torch she had long carried for Jellal. Erza wasn't ready fir a relationship then, but maybe now was the time. "Yes Lucy. I am so sorry I acted first without actually hearing you. You were so young and innocent, not experienced in the ways of the world and so insecure in your magical ability, when you first came to the guild. I didn't notice how much you had transformed into a beautiful and powerful woman. Can you forgive me? Lissana helped me realize my blindness, much in the way you helped her all those years ago. If you stay on the team, I promise that I will take that into account from now on." Lucy shot Erza a rueful glance. "Erza, there are other factors of why I am leaving Team Natsu. I have thought long and hard about this since we came back from the 100year quest. I don't fit into the dynamic anymore. There is more I want out of life now too. I want to be a mage and help people, I want to grow more into my magic, and I also want to just be a woman in love. I might go on jobs with you all from time to time, and you will always be my family who I love, but I also want to just be Lucy for awhile. I want to pick my missions, and work with people who have faith in my brains and ability. Don't mind getting beat up and bruised. That is the life of a mage. I also can't be around Natsu anymore. He knows I am not his mate, but I feel like he is trying to keep me as a back up in the instance he doesn't find him or her. He doesn't love me yet he wants me to bear his children. I was in love with him for a hot second back in the day, but that passed during the Tenrou fiasco. Laxus has been it for me in my heart for a long time, Erza. My dreams and aspirations are coming to fruition now. Please understand." Erza sadly walked over to her sister, still standing at her closet door, and embraced the younger mage. "As you wish, my dear Lucy. I will help deal with Natsu if the conditions arise. You just get changed now. You have a big evening ahead of you. I will be the first to toast to your happiness. Gajeel is on his way to fix my mistake. Once he is done, I will go home and get ready as well." Lucy smiled and hugged her back. They parted ways but with Erza turning back with an after thought. "Oh, and just ti let you know, you lacrima comm is broken, as well as your stereo and TV. What happened?" This made Lucy blush furiously. "I'll tell you when you tell me why my door is in frozen splinters. Not tonight, but soon." Erza then strode out of the room, letting Lucy change in peace, and calling Mira to make sure the guild would be ready for their announcement. A quick, last minute party was to be planned, but only few knew why.


	26. 26

Laxus landed hard in his front yard and raced through his usual morning routine, sans breakfast and training. He shaved, showered and styled his spikey locks in record time. He only paused when it came time to pick out what to wear. He had a system, well the reality of it was Ever had devised a system for him. All shirts matched all pants. He really had no sense of style. He cringed when he spotted his old leopard print silk shirt that he held on to for some strange reason. Maybe it was to remind himself not to pick out his own clothing anymore. He knew tonight was special. He decided to grab his comm and contact Lucy to see what color he should wear, but to his primary frustration and secondary delight, remembered his comm had blown a gasket at the same time he blew his load that morning. Smiling, the memory of waking up inside his little spitfire made him painfully aroused again. "This has got to stop someday, right?" He voiced his concern aloud. "What has to stop, Laxus-sama?" came a voice from the doorway. Standing there were his two male teammates. Bixlow noticed his predicament right off the bat, it took a few for Freed to catch on. "Who's the lucky lady causing that Boss Man?" Bixy teases with his signature tongue wag. "Take a wild guess!" Laxus deadpanned. With an evil smirk creeping onto his face, and with the fact that she had already told most of her team and her best friend, Laxus turned to his two best friends and bluntly asked "What would you suggest I wear to the guild tonight when I announce that Blondie and I are mates?" The usual giggling from Bix died in his mouth and Freed's jaw hit the floor. Triumph oozed out of Laxus' pores and shone on his face. Freed was the first of the two to regain his composure. "Your navy suit with with the grey pinstripes and the burgundy shoes and belt." Freed smiled at his leader. "I am extremely happy for you my dear friend, you are both extremely lucky. Maybe you a bit more than her. She's going to be the one picking out your clothes from now on. Ever will be ecstatic about this turn of events." Bixlow clapped Laxus on the back "Yup Boss Man, we are all happy you removed that spikey head from that tight ass of yours." Then, in true Bixy fashion, he smacked Laxus on his ass, then immediately was zapped by a lightning bolt. The blonde mage stepped into his bathroom and quickly dressed. When he emerged in his full fashionable glory, he swept by Bix, still rubbing his bolted bum, this was when the seith mahe had to ask about all the details. Standing in front of his dresser, opening drawers searching for something, Laxus gave them the abridged version of the previous nights events. Both of his teammates teared up when he recounted the tale of the shirt and Bix relented his concert ticket without Laxus even having to ask. Laxus finally found the what he was looking for and motioned for his compatriots that it was time to leave.

Walking out of Laxus' home, Freed finally noticed the old carved wooden box Laxus was carrying. "Laxus-sama, what are you planning to do the 'THE' box?" " You'll see tonight Freed." And with a turn and a wave, he teleported from his porch, leaving two very surprised men in his wake.

Laxus returned to Lucy's apartment just in time to see Gajeel taking what was left of Lucy's door off it's hinges, preparing to replace it. "You owe me fifty jewel, I never thought you grow the balls to actually ask her out, let alone mate her on your first date! Congrats Sparkplug, Bunny is a great catch. I am just so glad it wasn't the Flamethrower." Laxus chuckled and shook Gajeel's hand. They both knew how special it was to be accepted by their mates. Gajeel could see the wheels turning in the blonde slayer's head, then Laxus turned to him. He whispered some directions to the iron slayer, an added surprise for his mate, then entered his mate's soon to be writing studio. He could hear Erza and Lucy talking in her bedroom. He didn't mean to be eavesdropping, but one part of the conversation stood out amongst all the other chatter and noise. "I also can't be around Natsu anymore. He knows I am not his mate, but I feel like he is trying to keep me as a back up in the instance he doesn't find him or her. He doesn't love me yet he wants me to bear his children." Tools were dropped in the hallway and Laxus saw red. The iron slayer ran to his friend to try and break him from the rage he saw in the lightning mage's eyes. Lightning started to crackle around them both so Gajeel had to literally slap the other mage out of his trance. Laxus blinked and nodded at his friend. "Thanks for that, but that pink haired idiot is dead!" Gaj nodded " No problem bud, but just to let you know, Bunny doesn't like magic in her apartment."


	27. 27

Erza walked out of Lucy's room to see the two male slayers deep in conversation. She interrupted just long enough to wish Laxus all the happiness in the world and told Gajeel to send her a bill for parts and labor, since he was fixing her mistake. She then exited and ran to get ready for the big party. She would try to reverse the emotional damage she put her friend through tonight. She knew she had a lot to answer for, but she would make it right.

Laxus looked a bit bewildered by Erza's meekness as she walked out the door. "Well, it looks

Like someone got through to her, from what Shrimp said, she was on the warpath this morning." "Tch. She was being a belligerent bitch. I don't think everything has been settled, but I am about to make Lucy feel like a queen. I just hope the flame moron doesn't show up or make a scene." Gajeel clasped his hand on his dragon brother's shoulder. "I know you'll do right by Bunny. I know you've been pinin' over her for years. Sounds like she's 'bout ready. Let me get back to work on that special little project and you two paint the town electric." The iron slayer turned and trudged back to the doorway. Taking in the measurements of his task at hand.

Lucy exited her bedroom in a tizzy. She hadn't noticed Laxus there yet, and she couldn't find her good key garter. She was turned quickly to search a decorative basket that held miscellaneous items from the last time she had to quickly tidy her place. While rummaging through its contents, she heard a throat clear behind her. She spun around with a quick "Hmmm?"

Thinking to himself what a good job Freed did on picking this suit, he basked in the beauty of the goddess before him. He really enjoyed the surprised but ethereal glow the celestial mage's eyes emitted as she took in his appearance. Lucy's breath caught in her throat. He looked absolutely gorgeous, filling out the suit in all the best ways. She couldn't wait to rip it off him later. "You got a little drool there Blondie. Do you need a handkerchief or are you going to stain that silk dress. I don't mind either way. That dress is going to be in shreds on my floor tonight anyway." Lucy, in a huff, turned back around to try and find her garter, annoyance streaming off her in waves. " Not too happy that I can't see your beautiful face Blondie, but I am starting to enjoy this view just as much." He set the wooden box he was holding down on the sofa and strode up to her just as she found what she was looking for. He pressed his front into her back and let his hands wander from her hips down the perfect globes of her ass to her strong, silky thighs. He reached up and plucked the thigh belt from her hands thens kneeled down and disappeared under her silky flared skirt.

Lucy could feel his hot breath ghosting over her core as he tried none too hard to fasten the garter around her upper thigh. His fingers kept "accidentally" brushing up her slit and clitoral area covered by the lacy yellow cheeky panties she was sporting. He breathed deeply as her arousal seeped into the soft cloth. He couldn't resist temptation, especially when it was staring him in the face. Just wanting a little taste of her nectar, he pulled the crotch aside a little and licked up the juices pooling there. He heard her squeaky then moan and then he remembered the other slayer, not 20 feet away, fixing the door. Sadly pulling away from his pick me up, he finished fastening the belt and emerged from the silky blue skirt to the lust hazed expression in Lucy's face. "All done Blondie, we'll finish the rest later." Trying to wind Lucy up ended winding him up more and he had to take a few deep breaths before regaining his stoic composure. It was a facade that had worked for him for years, but he didn't quite feel right falling back on it now. Loosening his stance a little he held out his arm to the petite blonde who was still dazed from his previous ministrations. Lucy came out of her frustrated lustful daze, and grabbed her keys. She watched Laxus as he stood there, arm extended. "Hold up a sec Sparky. That was a completely unfair maneuver you just pulled there and it is going to take me an minute to gather my bearings. You do know how to frustrate me in all ways possible." She bent down to attach her keys and sighed. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Lucy. I am the luckiest man alive." Lucy straightened from her bending position with a deep blush dusting her cheeks. "Thank you Laxus. I think you already know how I think you look." She answered back with a bit of a smirk. "I'm all ready to head out." She grabbed her pre packed, always ready, mission bag and finally took his arm. "Where to Sparky, and what's in the box?" Lucy asked in a surprisingly chipper manner. Laxus laughed at her query and, while passing the couch, picked up the box. "I have a private table reserved at my favorite restaurant, then on to the guild. You will find out what's in the box a bit later. It is a surprise."

They strolled through the streets of Magnolia, arm in arm, completely oblivious to the town's residents looks of shock, awe, and slight jealousy, from both the men and women. The sun was waning a bit, too early for dinner, but too late for lunch. Both had partaken in a late breakfast so this was the perfect time to refuel and fill their stomachs before the night of drinking and revelry ahead of them.


	28. 28

Laxus led Lucy down a small, quiet side street to a little pub. It was a warm and cheery stucco building with a sign above the door that read "Daft Dragon". The celestial mage chuckled at the name, remarking while entering the establishment "I think I have a new nickname for you Sparky!" He chuckled at that but quipped "Don't you think that's a better name for the flamethrower?"

Laughter echoed in the nearly empty pub. Lucy loved the light banter they had shared over the years, but now that they were forming a more intimate bond and forming their own private jokes, she reveled in it.

He led her to a private corner of the pub where a booth was decked out in white linens, tea candles in little crystal holders, and a vase with a bouquet of stargazer lilies. Lucy was on the verge of tearing up. This was the most thoughtful setup for a date that she had ever experienced, of course her previous "dating" experiences were very few and far between. Most guys she had the "pleasure" of going out with were just interested in her obvious physical attributes. They would put in the bare minimum effort and expect the world. This is the main reason Lucy had decided to exclusively engage in one night stands. The man standing next to her was different, though. He was still there when the sun came up. The mating might have had something to do with that, but Lucy was accentuating the positive here. He wouldn't have marked her if he didn't love her. Natsu didn't think he loved her that way, that's why he didn't mark her during their two week fling all those years ago. He decided that they would be friends with benefits without even telling her. She had loved him back then. She kept allowing him back into her bed for quite awhile after that, even though she knew the relationship was turning toxic. Reality hit Lucy when Lis confronted her one afternoon. She saw the love shining in the takeover mage's eyes. Lucy realized her eyes had lost that luster for him long ago, and she happily supported Lis' romantic aspirations. It was also the perfect excuse to end the toxic cycle with her partner. She broke the arrangement off with Natsu an hour after that conversation, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He knew neither Lis nor Lucy were his mate, and told the blonde that much. He also made it crystal clear to the celestial summoner that she would be the one to bear his offspring. Even if he found his mate, he wanted Lucy's magic mixed with his to "Produce the most powerful dragon slayers yet." That was also the day that Levy and Freed came over to ward Lucy's old apartment against the fire dragon slayer. She made sure either Erza or Gray was always present when she took missions with Team Natsu, but began to distance herself from taking mission with then in general. Her trilogy provided the money she needed to be free. It took awhile, but she was finally independent. There were happier things to think about now, though.

"Oh Laxus, this is beautiful. How did you know stargazer lilies were my favorite?" "I think you mentioned it to Levy a couple of years ago, when you were helping her plan her wedding. I remember she decided let the bridesmaids pick out their own flowers. You were so beautiful gliding down the aisle ahead of her, and I was fortunate enough to accompany you back down once the ceremony was over. I should have told you that night, but was still too afraid." He motioned for Lucy to enter the booth. She slid in and he followed. "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered for us already. The owner and chef is a good friend of mine. I know your favorite food is chicken pot pie, but he makes a lobster version that blows Mira's out of the water. Lucy began to drool a little as the aromas from the little kitchen wafted through the pub.

Drinks and dinner were placed in front of the pair. They chatted about guild life some of their more crazy missions while they enjoyed their scrumptious and leisurely meal. Upon finishing, Laxus paid and the pair emerged from the pub, lilies, wooden box, and overnight bag in hand, and headed for the guild. Unbeknownst to the couple who were so lost in each other, a very confused and perturbed salmon haired mage was down wind following the pair to their final destination.

Laxus and Lucy approached the guild. Lucy placed her bag and flowers behind Max's wares stall to pick up when they were ready to leave. They walked up to the doors and Laxus pushed them open with a great force that everyone present in the guild hall turned to look at who was making the commotion. The blonde slayer then dipped Lucy in a dancelike maneuvers, and bent down to passionately kiss her, in full view of the now shocked silent guild in-front of them, and an irate fire dragon slayer behind.


	29. 29

Levy, already knowing about the new couple, let out the first wolf whistle. She sparked a chain reaction of more whistles, shouts, and woots. The blondes were happy because it seemed their fretting over the guild's reaction to the new couple was all for naught. They were swarmed by their nakama, questions and well wishes being shouted at the pair. Makarov could be seen on the the balcony banister, happy tears for his grandson streaming down his face. Mira and Cana stayed behind the bar, embracing each other and observing the happy chaos surrounding their friends. Mira had already set up champagne for all the drinking members of the guild. She motioned for Kinana, Lissana, and Laki to start passing out the full flutes of the bubbly.

Mira snapped her fingers and the ceiling of the guild transformed into an illusion of a cloudless night sky with lightning bolts shooting across it. Music started to play over the lacrima sound system while Elfman, Bix, and his babies brought out plates of party food to set on the long row of tables set in the corner. The rest of the tables were pushed out of the way to create a dance floor in front of the stage. Makarov jumped down from the balcony, joyful tears still streaming down his face, and strode over to the happy couple.

"Laxus my boy, congratulations on landing the finest catch in this guild if not all of Fiore." Makarov praised with a smile. "And you my dear Lucy, welcome to the family. I am assuming you and this big lug are mates?"

"Yes Master, we figured it out last night." Lucy answered, cuddling closer to her mate. Laxus squeezed her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on top of her head.

"You can call him Jiji now Blondie."

"Yes, by all means, please call me Jiji. I will be expecting you two to add to the next generation of our guild. Why don't you just sneak up to his office and get a head start." He quipped with a lecherous wink. Lucy blushed a deep crimson and began to sputter. He then scurried away before Laxus or Lucy could retaliate. Even though the the miniature master of the guild was just trying to push Laxus' buttons, he started visualizing the many daydreams he had of bending the celestial maiden over his desk and pounding into her. Watching her full, round ass jiggling with the force of his thrusts. He almost didn't hear Gajeel and Levy approaching. The girls' squeals definitely broke him out of his vision and helped relieve the growing problem in his slacks.

The girls talked for a few until Gajeel got the itch to take his wife for a spin on the dance floor. Laxus' team approached them next with hugs and congratulations. Lucy and Ever confirmed their spa date for the next day and then they left to disappear in the throng of Fairy Tail mages, searching for their significant others. Lucy and Laxus still had not moved from their sot in front of the guild doors. Most of the mages had queued up in a rather long line to congratulate the pair, then went to partake in the festivities. This was better than any outcome either had imagined.

There were only two member not joining in the revelry. Happy was hiding in the kitchen, heartbroken, peering out on the hall through the service window. The little blue cat just knew this was an end to his team... his family. The other was the salmon haired dragon slayer, standing out in the guild courtyard staring at the backs of the embracing couple, lowly growling and slowly starting to radiate heat. He was frozen. He could smell that their magics had already mingled and bonded to each other. "This couldn't be happening. She belonged to him, not the overgrown light socket!" Natsu's brain and dragon sides were fighting a battle of wills. The dragon considered Lucy a part of his hoard, the jewel of his hoard to be exact. It would not give up any claim, especially a mate claim by that artificial dragon slayer standing there in top of the world. The more human aspect of Natsu's nature knew Lucy wasn't his mate, but he was still extremely attracted to her curves. He genuinely loved her, but it wasn't the soul binding love he knew he and his mate would have someday. He knew who his mate was, both he and his dragon agreed on that point, but he never let it slip who it was, they were not ready for that information yet. This was another reason why he needed Lucy. Natsu's mate wouldn't be able to bear offspring. The only thing he and his split soul agreed on was that Lucy was his. Natsu didn't want to hurt her but the dragon was going to get what was his by any means necessary.


	30. 30

Laxus pulled Lucy into the guild hall once the line of well wishers had dwindled. Lissana twirled by them, full tray of champagne in hand. Laxus deftly plucked two flutes off the tray when Lis stopped to give Lucy a kiss on the cheek. She wished the couple a lifetime of happiness and was off again, making her rounds to those without a glass of bubbly. Laxus handed Lucy her flute and kissed her quickly on the lips before taking her hand again and dragging her up onto the stage with him. "What are you doing Sparky?" Lucy was lost in a whirlwind of emotions. She barely registered that she was standing on the stage, in front of the entire guild hall and the center of attention. "I am about to mak that pretty little brain of yours implode Blondie" he stated and grabbed the lacrima mic. After clearing his throat a few times, the guild fell silent.

"Thank you all for celebrating our new found happiness with us. I know we seem like an odd pair but we know we are perfect for one another. Not to go into too many details but to answer the main question on everyone's minds. Yes, the light of the guild, Lucy Heartfellia and I are mates. We completed the bond last night. All you jackasses can keep your wandering eyes and hands to yourself, especially you Cana."

"No fair! I'm gonna miss my Lucy gropes!" the drunkard whined.

"That's enough you two." Lucy chided as she playfully smacked Laxus on the chest. "Laxus and I are thrilled we could share our news with you."

This was met with another round of cheering.

Laxus turned to Lucy, finally opening the wooden box he'd been carrying around all evening.

"Settle down everyone, there is one more thing I gotta do. Blondie!" Lucy turned to face her dragon slayer. He had bent down on one knee and was staring slightly up at his little spitfire of a mate. "Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife" Laxus held out a beautiful dark sapphire ring. It was smooth and in the shape of a small bird's egg set in a platinum ring. Lightning bolt shaped prongs held the gem in place. "This was my mother's ring, but it has been passed down the Dreyar line since the founding of this guild. Would be honored if you would wear it." Lucy had happy tears streaming down her face, nodding her head in affirmation but before she could speak a giant flaming ball came zooming into view and almost hit the couple standing on the stage. Laxus' quick thinking had him teleporting himself and Lucy to the top floor balcony overlooking the guild hall. Juvia swung into action and water-spouted the flames out. Everyone present was shocked to turn around and see Natsu standing on the bar, covered in flames. It looked like he was trying to fight his dragon force, and was losing. Erza ran up to him, requipping into her flame empress armor on the way. Gray was hot on her tail, summoning an ice make cannon. Loke now decided to open his own gate and was standing with the duo in front of Natsu.

No one had seen or heard Natsu walk in, they had all been so mesmerized by the surprise proposal happening before them. Erza was the first to speak. " Natsu, what has gotten into you? I wasn't happy about this at first either, but they are mates, destined to be together. You know this. It is a dragon slayer thing. Laxus would never hurt his mate, our Lucy. She is safe and loved!"

Natsu just scoffed at this and threw another fireball at Erza, who deftly dodged it. Gray shot an ice blast at his long time rival.

"Cut it out ash for brains! How could you ruin you little sister's big moment like this? I've talked to Luce. She loves him and he loves her. Case closed!" An yet another fireball was flung, now in Gray's direction. Gray threw up an ice shield that diffused the ball, but was turned to steam on contact. Loke was just about to get involved in the fight when they all hear an inhumanly sinister laugh emitting from the fire dragon slayer. " She's definitely not my sister, Gray. Do you know how many times I've fucked her in that fluffy soft bed of hers? How many missions we would sneak away from in the middle of the night so I could plough into that sweet little snatch of hers, bark scraping into her skin, her moaning out my name? Quickies in and behind the guild? She's mine. My treasure. My broodmare. She will slake my lust and produce my offspring."

The speech coming out of Natsu's mouth had Lucy retching up her dinner and Laxus trying to hold back his dragon force with loud snarls and growls.

Makarov's voice rang out like a bell. "Laxus! Get Lucy to safety. We'll deal with Natsu. Hurry!"

Laxus teleported them again, very far from the guild and Magnolia.

All present guild members took a fighting stance around the irate Natsu. "Water lock!"


	31. 31

She could feel the tiny grains of sand digging into her hands and knees as the smell the salty air from the sea surrounded he nose. Breathing was difficult through her hysterical crying. The moment the couple touched down on the beach Lucy collapsed. Laxus bent down and picked her up, carrying her close to his heart heading for a beach house in the distance. By the time they reached the door, her the hysterics had turned into much milder sobs. He managed to open the door and set her her on the dust cloth covered sofa. He hadn't been to the cottage in quite awhile. It was a family vacation home where he spent many of his childhood summers. His Jiji would know where he took her, and maybe Freed, but no one else knew the place existed. It was a little two story yellow cottage set on an island the Dreyars owned, just a few miles away from the Akane beach resort. There was electricity and running water, and overgrown flower garden outside, and four bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitcken, dining nook, and a den with a lacrima tv and walls lined with full bookshelves. It was difficult for Laxus being here, but it was the safest place to be. He had stayed here for a couple of months many years ago, during his exile from the guild. He repaired a lot of the cottage then and it looked like it needed more now. Laxus left Lucy in the den for a few while he went to turn on the electricity and light the water heater. He had stocked the cabinets with some emergency rations and canned goods that were all still where he had left them. He could zap out for supplies tomorrow. That way there would be no scent trail for Natsu to follow if he defeated or escaped the guild. Some of his mother's clothing was still in the drawers upstairs, but he would need to get Lucy some new ones, depending in how long they would be stuck there. He didn't want to even enter Magnolia, too much of a risk. He reentered the den and found Lucy asleep on the couch.

Laxus picked his Blondie up gently and carried her to the master bedroom. He found an old nightgown of his mother's and gently shook his mate awake. "Blondie, the water isn't hot yet so you can take a bath tomorrow. Do you want to change into this so we can go to bed? We can figure out our plan in the morning. We are safe here. I had Freed write runes around this place a long time ago. We are safe, YOU are safe. Lucy nodded dumbly and took the white cotton nightgown from Laxus' hands. She went into the bathroom to wash her makeup off and change. When she stumbled back into the room, Laxus was in his undershirt and boxers, trying to make the kingsized bed with fresh linens from the closet. She grabbed the sheet corner opposite him to help. She was so emotionally exhausted that she almost felt like she was just going through the motions. They finished and she climbed into bed. Laxus made his rounds diwnstairs, turning off the lights and locking up, then came back to the master bedroom and slid to bed beside her, pulling her form into his chest. Her rapid heartbeat evened out and she let out a sigh of contentment in her sleep. She knew she was safe in his arms, even unconscious. "I love you Lucy Heartfellia, and I always will." He whispered into her blonde, strawberry and stardust scented locks, before sleep overtook him as well.

Lucy awoke alone to the warm sun streaming in through the open window next to the bed. She didn't remember much after Laxus transported them to the island, just flashes of the few times she opened her eyes during her crying jag. She was laying in an extremely comfortable bed on soft cotton sheets, well worn with use and age. There was a quilt laying over her rather than a comforter. She studied the design for a few moments until she realized it was a map of the zodiacs. The quilt did not come from the celestial realm, but was made on earthland, by skilled fingers. She would have to ask Laxus about it sometime. There was a cup of coffee, steam still wafting up, on the mahogany bedside table that matched the frame of the four poster bed in which she was laying. The walls were a beautiful robins egg blue set off by the white ceiling and baseboards. Her dress from the night before and Laxus' suit were folded over a canary yellow overstuffed armchair. Lucy figured it was time to get out of bed. She grabbed the coffee off the nightstand and exited. The small hallway leading to the stairs was dark, but she could see the light shining up the stairwell from the floor below. She could also hear singing and clanging from the kitchen. She crept down the stairs into the den and could see Laxus in the kitchen beginning to cook breakfast. She walked to the doorway and watched her dragon chef busy working away. He was shirtless and wearing an old worn pair of work jeans. They were tattered and paint stained and clung to his thighs like a second skin. Lucy sipped her coffee, trying not to drool at the image of her own personal Adonis. She set her cup down on the table next to her and cleared her throat.

"Yes."

Laxus turned around, a bit startled by the voice, and nearly dropped to his knees before the sleepy angel standing there. The sun illuminated her figure, every curve and peak, in the thin cotton nightgown she had on, giving her an ethereal glow. He placed the knife he was using to chop herbs for their omelettes on the cutting board and rushed around the small butcher block island to embrace and kiss her senseless. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her amber eyes. "What were you saying Blondie?" Lucy laughed, feeling warm, safe, and loved in his arms. "You asked me a question lat night and I was so rudely interrupted before I could answer. If you still want me, after hearing about my sordid past, I'd really love to be your wife. We are bound together by our souls, let's be bound by our names too." Laxus' face brightened even more at this and he reached into the pocket of his jeans and presented Lucy with the Dreyar ring.


	32. 32

There was an ear shattering boom and a blinding flash of lightning. Juvia knew this was her queue and she immediately trapped the fire dragon slayer in a water lock, cutting off his oxygen and dousing his flames. Gray added to Juvia's water magic by freezing the bubble, temporarily trapping said slayer. They knew Natsu's strength and hoped this would be enough to get the upper hand, and maybe minimize damage to the guild hall. Freed and Levy started making a multilayered rune cage around Natsu. The S class mages has contingency plans for if any of the guild members were possessed or went off the deep end like Laxus once had and Natsu was now. Lucy had worked closely with Freed and Master on this plan, using Gemini to make a list of everyones' weaknesses. They knew Natsu would be the toughest one of them all to subdue. The whole guild was surrounding the busy mages, ready to add support if need be. They could see steam quickly rising from the the frozen sphere containing the fire mage. Loke was still present, having come out on his own power, and he held special magic cancelling wrist cuffs. He and Gray kept glancing at each other, waiting for the "Go" signal.

Happy watched the scene in horror. He was so sad about losing Lucy that he hadn't even noticed the changes happening with Natsu. He knew he was the only one who could stop this for good, being the keeper of all of the fire dragon slayer's secrets. He flew to Mirajane and perched on her shoulder. "Mira, you need to contact Sabertooth. Minerva is the only one who will be able to snap Natsu out of this." Mira

Looked quizzically at the little blue cat when Gajeel broke into the conversation, frantically questioning "Is Minerva his mate?" Happy was so scared it took him a minute to finally nod in affirmation. "Mira, do as Happy says. See if they can Ogra to teleport her here." Mira nodded and ran off to her office, task in hand, matchmaking info filed away for a later time, knowing now wasn't it.

The rune cage was finished seconds before Natsu sublimated his ice prison. Gray nodded to Loke and the celestial being phased through the cage before Natsu knew what was going on and slapped the armlets on the angry mage. All strength and power quickly sapped from his system, Natsu kept head butting the sided of the rune cage, trying to escape, yelling curses and obscenities at his fellow guild mates. The only thing that had the fire slayer pause was when he heard another clap of thunder. He figured Lucy had returned, but he was sorely mistaken.

He smelled her before he saw her, jasmine, pepper, and demon. He hated her. It was a deep seeded hatred, beginning with what she had done to Lucy at the Grand Magic Games then allowing herself to be turned into demon under the ministrations of Kyoka in Tartaros. He hated her will being so weak that she gave up her humanity, her ability to procreate, and all the things his mate should be. Minerva wasn't warm or kind, like Lucy. Lucy should have been his mate, but he knew it was Minerva the moment he saw her in the Naval battle beating the shit out if his best friend. He had convinced himself and his dragon that the mating pull had been wrong. He had kept this side of himself at bay for years, knowing he couldn't be destined to be with a cold blooded demon bitch, but for awhile now, his control had been slipping.

He could feel her standing before him, staring at him, judging him.

"Hello Natsu."


	33. 33

**I am so sorry this took me so long to get out to you all. A sever case of writers' block and the stomach flu took it out of me for quite awhile. This chapter is still not what I wanted it to be, but I felt I needed it to help over my writing slump. I am hoping to get back to my regular schedule soon, but now that I am not puking my guts out, I have a lot of Halloween stuff for the kiddo and Hubby I need ti get done in the next 24 hrs... I hope to post tomorrow, but if I don't, I hope everyone has a safe and happy Halloween. Please drop me a review with what you are going to/ did dress up as. This is my favorite holidy and I want to know what everyone wants to be!!! Thank you all for all the favorites, follows and reviews. You all rock!!! Xoxo**

Natsu watched as Minerva paced in front of his rune prison. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but he was very uncomfortable with the way she stared at him. Her gaze was cold and distant. The runes wouldn't let him out or her in, so she was safe for now.

Makarov's voice rang out over the guild again. "Okay Brats. Let's give these two a bit of privacy, but we need to keep a watch out incase Natsu breaks out again. Mira, Erza, up to my office please. We have quite a few matters to discuss. Natsu, get your shit together. You are going the way of my idiot grandson before fantasia, and don't think I won't kick you out of this guild. We will have your punishment soon enough."

Natsu watched as the trio ascended the stairs to the second floor headed for Master's office to decide the fire dragon slayer's fate. Why couldn't Lucy just try and understand. She was always so kind and forgiving, and he would allow her to see the child as much as she wanted. His dragon was pushing him to mate and procreate. Igneel's soul had changed somehow after Natsu embodied E.N.D. during the Alverez War. The dragon pushed for more darker thoughts to invade Natsu's mind, more destruction. The easygoing dragon slayer had ignored most of the thoughts for years, then they began to torment his every waking thought and action, slowly altering his perception on life. The dragon was fine with taking Minerva as a mate, but Natsu had once overheard her and Erza talking about how the experiment she underwent altered her anatomy so much that she would be unable to bear children. This was the seed that grew into him actively pursuing Lucy and deciding she would be the lucky girl to bear his brood of dragonlings. She was beautiful, smart, strong, great in the sack, and he truly loved her. They were best friends, how could he not?"

"What do you want with me dragon?" Minerva's voice broke his train if thought. "Why was I brought here and why are you caged? There is nothing more sad than a caged dragon." She sauntered around his prison, hips swaying, sultry smirk on her beautiful face.

"The short answer is that the woman I wanted mated with a stupid light socket. Dragon is not happy. I am not happy. The only person who they figured could stop my rampage is my mate. Think on that for a moment Minerva."

The spatial mage looked at the pink haired mage quite shocked.

Makarove, Erza, Mira, and an image of Sabertooth's guild master on the comm. lacrima were all deep in discussion on how to handle the situation.

"I agree to the punishment Makarov. I think this would be best for all parties involved." Sting said. Mira, teary eyed nodded in the affirmative. "I agree as well Master. This ensures the safety of the guild and it's members. Lucy's safety in this matter is my number one priority."

Makarov surveyed the group. With a heavy heart he nodded as well.

"So it's settled!"


	34. 34

**Another apology is in order from me. I am sorry this chapter is so much later than expected. I had a bit of a relapse in depression over the past few weeks and I have been working to overcome it. I don't know why this time of the year always get to me like that, but I think a lot of my writer's block came from that sluump. Thank you all for sticking with me on this!**

 **Xoxo**

 **KAT**

Natsu knew the "good old days" were officially over. Much like Lucy, he had watched his guild mates pair off and find love or follow their ambitions. People like Levy and Gajeel as well as Mirajane and Canna were living their best lives with a partner. Erza, on the other hand, had let go of finding love and focused solely on her magic and was up for a promotion to Wizard Saint in the next year. With Minerva being so close, Natsu's dragon finally settled down so the dragon slayer was able to start actually thinking again instead of acting on pure instinct. Even though he blamed it all on his dragon, there was a part of him that really just didn't want anything to change, and holding onto Lucy was a huge part of him keeping his childlike mentality and personality. In his heart of hearts he knew it was wrong, but rather than really thinking about the situation, he acted on impulse and selfishness. An apology was owed to his best friend so he decided to take a page out of her book and write a letter.

The goodbyes were short and done in the early the next morning without any fanfare. It had been decided that Natsu would leave with Minerva and Ogra. He wasn't being kicked out of the guild, it was more like a "study abroad" experience, or in Natsu's mind, a forced vacation. Happy opted to stay in Magnolia for awhile. He really needed to talk to Lucy when she came back, and he knew Natsu and Minerva needed time to begin bonding. Natsu also needed time to begin healing mentally from what his dragon had been doing to him. Erza, Mirajane and Master were the only three Fairy Tail guild members present for his departure. Erza had packed his belongings and handed him the suitcase. Mira made him a sack lunch plus some extra snacks for the trip. They would be taking the train, much to the fire slayer's disappointment. Natsu handed Mira a letter to give to Lucy. "I am not sure if she'll want to read it ever, but I will give it to her when she comes home. Natsu, we all love you, but you tried to hurt your family. That is why we came to this decision. We hope you will be able to heal and grow in our time apart."

"Mira is right." Makarov broke in "We failed to see what was going on. We are sorry if we faild you in that, but you failed us too, by taking your anger out on family using your magic. Please be good for your hosts and behave my boy!" Erza just nodded and they watched the trio board the train.

Natsu sat at the window and gazed out at the crowded platform as the train began to pull away. He caught the sight of four hands being raised in true Fairy Tail fashion. A finger pointed to the sky. He could see Erza's and Mira's calloused fingers and Makarov's giant form finger pointing to the sky. Off to the side, though, was one finger shooting small ice crystals in the air. His longtime rival was sending his regards.

Lucy and Laxus were lounging on the beach when the call from Makarov came over the comm. The two hadn't even been there for 24 hours, but the settled into the little beach house like they had been living there for years. Lucy loved the little cottage and the rest of the island surrounding it. The place was peaceful and bright.

This is where she wanted to be. It was the perfect place for writing. She was still wearing the yellow sundress that had belonged to Laxus' mother. It was quite old fashioned but it fit Lucy's personality, airy and vibrant.

After the getting off the comm with his gramps, Laxus knew he needed to break the news to Lucy on what happened in the guild as well as the fate of her one time best friend. He watched her lounging on the beach in the sun and was just so happy this angel had agreed to be with him forever. He would make tonight special before they had to leave to rejoin their family tomorrow.


	35. 35

35

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. I am going through some personal stuff right now. I will finish this, and soon, so the guilt of leaving this unfinished will be one less thing on my plate. Thank you all for reading! Xoxo!**

Lucy was sad that she was missing her spa day with Wendy and Ever, but was very thankful both she and Laxus were safe and alive in their little beach hideaway. While enjoying the warmth of the sun on the pristine beach, Lucy started thinking back over how their relationship had morphed from extreme dislike and insults to a respect in each other's abilities to being comfortable around each other, childish but fun banter, stolen glances... basically a slow burning crush to this. Being mated to the godlike master of lightning. She knew they would have to leave this paradise soon. She leaned back and closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of the the sun on he face. A shadow, then, passed in front of her, blocking her peaceful bliss. She languidly opened her eyes and tried to focus. Her mighty dragon was standing before her, shoving two small pieces of paper in her line of sight. He soon regretted his decision for a loud squeal, that they probably heard back at the guild hall in Magnolia, broke the peaceful music of nature surrounding them.

"Oi, Blondie, you are going to make me go deaf! I am happy you are excited about the concert, but you don't need to blast out my eardrums." Laxus chuckled as his little spitfire jumped up, sand flying everywhere, and tackled him on the beach.

"I was afraid we were going to miss it because of the flamethrower, but I just got the all clear from Jiji."

Lucy wasn't as thrilled with this information as Laxus was to tell her.s She really did love the guild life back at Fairy Tail, but this little reprieve on the beach was too good to give up so soon. She would relent, though. Lucy knew Laxus needed to get back to the guild, and they had a rock concert to get ready for tonight.


End file.
